Je te hais, moi non plus
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Harry se réveille à Sainte Mangouste après un long coma qui a précédé son combat contre Voldemort. Son corps se remet doucement de ces blessures mais il doit aussi lutter contre un enemi auquel il ne s'attendait pas : lui même...
1. Chapter Le Reveil

Ceci est la dernière fan fiction potterrienne que j'ai écri et sera la dernière à paraître (reste juste un OS réservé au TO) : En 2010, une nouvelle année commence : je m'écrirai plus que des fics originales que je ne publierais pas sur le net.

**C'est la période des fêtes donc le moment idéal pour vous offrir cette petite fic toute douce (oui, ça finit bien !) de 6 chapitres pour laquelle j'ai une tendresse particulière, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je tiens à en profiter pour remercier mes lecteurs de la première heure et ceux qui encore de nos jours me mettent dans leur favoris et me lisent alors que je n'ai plus publié depuis un bail : sans le savoir vous m'avez beaucoup apporté par vos commentaires, vous m'avez aidé à me sentir plus sûre de moi et à progresser en écriture.**

**Un grand merci aussi à Blacknemesis qui m'a aidé à améliorer cette histoire, pour ses critiques constructives et ses encouragements (en fait j'ai toujours l'impression de ton commentaire final dans mon sac à main^^)**

**Joyeuses fêtes à tous !!**

Spoiler : jusqu'au tome 5 Note de l'auteur : Bisouuuuuus !!! JE TE HAIS, MOI NON PLUS  
Chapitre 1 Le Réveil

La porte venait une fois de plus de se refermer sur Harry, allongé dans un lit sans un seul pli, comme si personne n'y reposait : Harry était trop immobile pour un être vraiment vivant. Il avait été soigné. Ou, plus exactement, tout ce que l'on pouvait faire avait été fait. Le médicomage avait indubitablement fait de son mieux. Son visage était reposé, donnant l'impression qu'il dormait paisiblement et qu'il pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, mais il n'en était rien. Son corps était en bon état. Aucune nouvelle cicatrice ne témoignait de son ultime combat avec Voldemort.

La lutte entre les deux mages n'avait pas été que physique. Leurs esprits s'étaient affrontés dans un combat que Harry avait remporté par le biais de l'Ancienne Magie grâce aux souvenirs qu'il possédait. Tout s'était joué sur les sentiments que les deux adversaires éprouvaient, et il fallait croire que les sentiments positifs d'Harry étaient plus forts que la haine avancée par Voldemort, celle-ci étant le seul sentiment humain qu'il avait conservé. Il était étonnant que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, l'amour qu'Harry avait donné et reçu était suffisant pour tuer un être qui le rejetait. Le mage noir avait ressenti en lui tant d'émotions fortes en un seul coup que son cœur n'avait pas pu le supporter. Lord Voldemort était, en quelque sorte, mort d'amour.

Hélas, les deux mages étaient tombés en même temps, et si le cœur d'Harry battait encore, cela faisait un an que rien ne le faisait réagir. Un coma profond, pas même un battement de cil des plus instinctifs quand la lumière de la pièce où il était changeait. Seul son cœur continuait à battre régulièrement, paisiblement. Ainsi, depuis un an, des gens le nourrissaient, le lavaient, empêchaient ses muscles de s'atrophier. Depuis un an, il n'avait manifesté aucune réaction.

Ses amis venaient lui rendre visite régulièrement, et malgré leur découragement quand il le voyaient ainsi immobile, ils lui racontaient leurs nouvelles vies, la façon dont chacun se remettait de cette guerre et de toutes ces morts, les naissances et les études, les idylles et les conflits, toutes ces banalités qui faisaient une vie. Et quand ils repartaient, le silence reprenait toute la place.

Dans le noir qui était devenu son quotidien, Harry entendait ces voix lui parler. C'était pour lui un ronronnement de paroles revenant régulièrement, berçant son isolement mais qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Un fond sonore, rien d'important, comme le chant d'un oiseau ou le bruit de la pluie qu'on écoute distraitement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Un jour, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Une main glissa dans la sienne. Il sentit ce parfum qui accompagnait sa solitude depuis quelques temps, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose de doux et d'agréable dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir mais qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Il aurait voulu entendre la voix qui allait de paire avec cette main mais le visiteur ne disait rien, il n'avait rien dit depuis sa toute première visite, laissant seulement parfois échapper de profonds soupirs. Un pouce caressait doucement sa paume, seule partie de son corps encore sensible au contact.

Mais ce jour là, quelque chose de nouveau se produisit. Les soupirs se changèrent en sanglots et Harry sentit des larmes et des mèches de cheveux venir chatouiller ses doigts.

« Harry, je n'en peux plus. Je t'en prie... Reviens-moi » entendit-il. La voix était déformée par l'angoisse. Soudain, la main se dégagea brusquement de la sienne et il n'entendit plus que le bruit de pas précipités et le claquement d'une porte qui se refermait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait amené ici, il se sentit seul. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce silence. Son cocon protecteur n'était en vérité qu'une prison, et, le comprenant enfin, il tenta de s'en dégager. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il essaya de crier mais il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Sa volonté toute neuve s'épuisa dans le vide et l'obscurité devenue oppressante jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait un corps. Il n'aurait pu sentir la main de son visiteur lovée dans la sienne autrement.

Harry se concentra donc sur sa main. Il y sentait encore vaguement la fraîcheur des larmes qu'on y avait déposé. Il tenta de la faire bouger pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir tant ses mouvements lui paraissaient faibles et l'effort fourni lui coûtait énormément. Il lui fallut une éternité angoissante de vide et de silence pour sentir ses doigts se refermer sur sa paume.

Enfin, il était de retour. Il était vivant. Il ne savait pas clairement ce qui le poussait à sortir de son emmurement mais il devait le faire. D'urgence. Aujourd'hui et maintenant.

Et il le fit. Quand il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il ne vit qu'un simple plafond blanc. Pourtant son regard s'attarda sur la moindre aspérité comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau spectacle qu'il voyait de sa vie. Parce qu'il avait gagné. Parce qu'il était vivant. Parce qu'il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de parler, sans trop faire attention au premier mot qui franchit ses lèvres, trop fasciné d'entendre à nouveau sa voix résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il se mit à sourire, heureux de ce nouvel exploit mais trop épuisé par ses récents efforts pour les poursuivre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une infirmière découvrit Harry, les yeux ouverts, entrain d'observer les jeux d'ombre que sa main projetait sur le mur. Les rais d'un soleil d'été passaient entre ses doigts et ce simple spectacle le captivait.

Peu de temps après Ron, Hermione, Molly et Arthur Weasley déboulaient dans la chambre, accompagnés par Luna Lovegood. Il eut un mouvement de recul, un peu effrayé de voir autant de monde d'un coup. Et même s'il reconnaissait leurs visages, il ne se rappelait pas d'eux ainsi. En voyant Hermione le visage émacié, arborant prématurément quelques mèches grises, il se demanda combien de mois il était resté à Sainte Mangouste. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas avoir vieilli autant. Molly Weasley avait une vilaine cicatrice qui zébrait son décolleté, son mari avait perdu un avant bras et voir Luna sans son regard rêveur lui sembla également être une véritable amputation.

Ron avança vers lui d'une démarche claudicante et, la voix brisée par l'émotion, parla.

« Bon retour parmi nous, frère ! »

Harry le regarda en souriant puis fixa le groupe dans son ensemble. Luna l'observait attentivement. Il dit péniblement d'une voix un peu rauque :

« C'est le combat qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Nous avons tous été marqués d'une façon ou d'une autre, mon garçon » répondit Mme Weasley d'une voix tremblante. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry ne savait que répondre. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Luna s'était approchée et intervint à sa place sur un ton qu'elle voulait froid.

« Harry, Hagrid est mort. Seamus, Neville, Fred et Georges le sont également. Ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mac Gonagall. Et je ne fais que citer ceux que tu connais le plus. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Les autres la dévisageaient, visiblement choqués de l'entendre lui donner tant de tristes nouvelles si vite et avec si peu de tact mais Harry ne su que répondre :

« Ah bon ?»

Le reste du groupe était atterré.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit » se contenta de dire Luna sur un ton qui n'avait cependant rien de victorieux. Molly Weasley pleurait, silencieusement, soutenue par son mari. Ron semblait abattu tandis qu'Hermione était hébétée.

« Elle m'a piqué ma réplique ! » murmura-t-elle, incapable d'avoir une pensée plus cohérente. Luna était la seule à supporter le choc, probablement parce qu'elle s'y était préparée.

« Nous sommes tristes. Nous avons perdus les nôtres, tu vois… Tu ne ressens pas de peine à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir ? »

« Pas vraiment… »Puis Harry se rendit compte de ce que sa réponse avait de choquant. « Je suis devenu un monstre ? » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Non Harry, tu es juste malade. Dis-moi… Ron ? Qui est-ce pour toi ?

- C'est mon plus vieil ami, tu le sais bien ! On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins, on a appris à marcher ensemble…

- Harry, tu ne le connais que depuis que tu as onze ans. Tu l'as rencontré sur le quai 9 ¾, juste avant ta première année à Poudlard ». Elle s'arrêta un instant puis reprit son explication. « Tu souffres du syndrome de BABD »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama le concerné.

« BABD, Belle Au Bois Dormant. Je fais mon mémoire de psychologie sorcière sur ce sujet parce que j'étais sûre que tu en avais été atteint.

- Je te reconnais bien là » se moqua-t-il. « Luna Lovegood et ses idées farfelues…

- Elles sont peut-être farfelues mais elles sont vraies, Harry. Tu te souviens de ton combat contre Voldemort ?

- Bien sûr » répondit-il. « Comme si c'était hier. Il me menaçait pendant que les Mangemorts combattaient les membres de l'Ordre. J'étais épuisé et puis je me suis souvenu de ce que Dumbledore m'avait dit après la mort de mon parrain, dans son bureau. Que mon humanité était ma force face à Lord Voldemort. Alors je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait mais… J'ai pensé à tous ceux que j'aimais, qui me faisaient sentir vivant et qui étaient entrain de souffrir et j'ai envoyé toute la force de mes sentiments pour eux sur Voldemort. Je l'ai vu se déchirer en une lumière rouge, et puis… je suis tombé.

«-C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Encore une fois, Luna s'interrompit, songeuse. « Et maintenant, que ressens-tu quand tu nous vois ?

- Je suis… Je suis content t'être vivant… Mais, je ne ressens rien de fort… Merlin ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il, commençant à comprendre qu'il n'était pas sorti indemne de son combat.

Luna l'observa longuement, s'apprêta à lui répondre puis se tut à nouveau durant d'interminable secondes. Enfin, elle reprit la parole.

« Toutes les émotions fortes que tu avais en toi, tu les a expulsées pour le vaincre. Tu ne peux plus ressentir d'amour, de l'amitié, de la compassion ou une franche colère. »

Harry paniqua.

« Je suis devenu inhumain !

- Non » _le rassura Luna d'un ton calme_. « Tu es juste… Handicapé. Ton cœur ne ressent plus rien de fort parce que tu as trop donné. La magie que tu as utilisée est surpuissante et très rare, très difficile à maîtriser aussi. C'est cette absence d'attachement qui t'a empêché de te réveiller une fois que ton corps s'était remis du choc. Parce que rien ne te rattachait à ce monde. Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi a réussi à te ramener parmi nous mais il faut le découvrir vite parce que la vie sans sentiments risque de te paraître fade et tu risquerais de tomber dans une léthargie bien plus longue. »

Un peu anxieux par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry dévia la conversation.

« Pourquoi ai-je cru que je connaissais Ron depuis toujours ?

- En l'absence de sentiments, ta mémoire confond tes envies profondes avec la réalité » continua Luna sur un ton professoral. « Tu aurais tellement voulu connaître ton meilleur ami plus tôt que ton cerveau te le fait croire. Tu ne sauras pas faire le point entre rêve et réalité et ta mémoire mélangera tout tant que tu ne seras pas guéri…

«-Et quel est le rapport avec ce conte de fées ? Je n'ai rien d'une princesse en détresse ! » l'interrompit-il, piqué.

- C'est bien. Au moins possèdes-tu un reste d'orgueil » ironisa la jeune fille. Les autres l'écoutaient religieusement. Sans doute était-ce pour la première foi_s_. « Les contes de fées sont des légendes, souvent tirés de faits historiques du monde sorcier, que les moldus se racontent et déforment. Le conte de la Belle au Bois Dormant relate le sommeil dans lequel est tombé la sorcière Morgane Rowleng, dite Morgane l'Ecarlate après avoir tué Ylcurd Syfilis , dite la Vérolée , de la même manière que tu as tué Lord Voldemort. Son fiancé a pleuré sur son corps et l'a embrassée, provoquant ainsi le reste d'émotion qui lui restait. Elle se réveilla et retrouva la faculté d'éprouver des sentiments. Cette histoire, remaniée siècle après siècle, a fini par signifier une ineptie : l'amour pouvant sauver de la mort. En vérité, il s'agit de quelque chose de bien plus compliqué puisque la magie des sorciers y intervient, consciemment ou non. J'en conclus que la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde t'a réveillé, mais partiellement. Puisque Ron a été le dernier à te rendre visite hier, et bien qu'il n'y ait aucun cas dans l'histoire de ce syndrome rarissime qui fasse appel à l'amitié, je suppose que c'est lui qui a déclenché le processus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de ne pas te perdre encore alors que nous venons à peine de te retrouver. A la longue, tu risquerais de te laisser dépérir puisque tu n'es plus capable de ressentir des émotions …

- C'est rassurant… » Répondit Harry, ironique à son tour.

« Le mieux à faire pour l'instant serait que Ron vienne te voir le plus régulièrement possible. Hermione et moi chercherons un moyen de te sortir de là durant ce temps. »

Dans la mesure qui lui était permise, Harry était inquiet. Il se sentait également un peu coupable de ne pas pouvoir réagir de la façon dont ses amis l'auraient voulu. En plus de cela, il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à ses souvenirs. Il était le blessé de guerre le plus étrange dont il avait entendu parler et se serait bien passé de cette nouvelle bizarrerie dans sa vie.

Il décida de se focaliser sur le présent et adressa à ses amis un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Il demanda poliment des nouvelles de chacun et les laissa s'abandonner à des preuves d'affection à son égard dont il n'avait nul besoin mais qu'il sentait essentielles pour eux.

Tout ce petit monde quitta la chambre d'Harry peu après, à l'exception de Ron. Harry remit certains souvenirs en place grâce à lui. Malheureusement, une tension vibrait dans l'air, comme si Ron lui en voulait de rester indifférent, de ne sourire qu'à peine à l'évocation de leurs aventures. Ron savait pourtant qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Celui-ci allait prendre congé quand un membre du personnel hospitalier fit son entrée pour constater l'amélioration de son patient. Ron le dévisagea pendant que celui-ci passait devant lui et fulmina de se voir ignoré. Il grimaça.

« Alors, on vient voir pourquoi Harry a disparu malgré tes 'bons soins ' ?!

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Maintenant, sors ! J'ai un patient à ausculter » répondit le médecin.

Pendant que les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, Harry, subjugué face à Drago Malefoy, se demandait si la scène qui lui venait en tête en le voyant était bien un souvenir cette fois et non une invention de son esprit.

_La sixième année d'enseignement à Poudlard avait débuté. Malgré les menaces que Drago avait proféré lors de leur dernière entrevue l'an passé, le serpentard s'était fait des plus discrets, du moins quand Harry était à proximité._

_Harry avait d'abord pensé que, privé de la protection de Lucius Malefoy, ce fils à papa craignait de le provoquer et s'en réjouit. Mais au bout de deux semaines, il se sentit…désœuvré. Voldemort, dont le retour était à présent connu de tous, se faisait moins remarquer et n'avait plus tenté d'influencer son esprit. Drago ne cherchait plus à combattre le Gryffondor, refusant de reprendre son poste d'attrapeur au Quidditch ou de s'inscrire aux duels sorciers._

_Certes, Hermione, Ron et les autres amis d'Harry comblaient son temps libre en discussions et en projets de combats sorciers mais le tempérament guerrier du Gryffondor se trouvait mis à l'abandon._

_Il avait envie de se battre._

_De se battre avec Malefoy._

_Alors, Harry se décida à provoquer le Sang Pur à la moindre occasion. Il était moins doué pour cela que son adversaire en son temps, mais quoiqu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, celui-ci se contentait de le regarder avec un rictus condescendant comme si rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait. La rage d'Harry s'accentuait jour après jour._

_Furieux d'être ignoré ainsi, Harry alla trop loin. Un soir, il attaqua Drago durant une des rondes du préfet. Il s'agissait d'un acte stupide mais il en était arrivé à un tel état de frustration qu'il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Drago se défendit, montrant un don étonnant pour cela mais ne rendit aucun coup. Il restait d'un calme déconcertant, ce qui avait encore davantage exaspéré le Survivant. _

_Quand, épuisé par ce combat inutile, Harry cessa d'enchaîner les attaques et s'appuya au mur pour reprendre son souffle, Drago l'avait regardé et avait enfin ouvert la bouche._

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, placide._

_« Je te hais » avait répondu Harry avec un regard assassin._

_« Moi non plus » avait répliqué Drago en s'approchant de lui._

_Et avant qu'Harry ne comprenne sa réponse, il l'avait embrassé, lentement, avec douceur. Et était ensuite reparti faire sa ronde, laissant sur place un Harry sous le choc._

Quand il revint à la réalité, Ron et Drago le fixaient, attendant apparemment sa réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas entendue. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Drago. D'une voix hésitante il prononça quelques mots sur un ton dont on n'aurait pu déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation.

« Je te hais… »

Drago le fixa sans que son regard ne laisse transparaître la moindre réaction de sa part.

« Bien sûr que tu le hais ! » éructa Ron. « Il a passé son temps à nous insulter quand nous étions à Poudlard et à chercher à nous faire chier, voire à nous faire tuer ! Il a même eu le culot de te menacer quand son cher père s'est retrouvé en prison où il croupit d'ailleurs encore ! Et ces imbéciles du ministère prétendent qu'on a rien à lui reprocher alors que nous savons tous de quelle charmante famille il vient !

«-Weasley, pour mémoire, cette charmante famille fait partie de la tienne, ce qui ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette chambre. L'heure des visites est passée » répondit calmement Drago.

« Je me suis battu pour que tu n'approches pas mon ami, mais tu as du en graisser des pattes dans cet hôpital pour avoir l'assurance de t'occuper de lui. Tu veux que je te laisse tranquillement l'achever sans doute? » s'écria Ron, hargneux.

« Arrête ce cinéma qui n'intéresse personne et va rejoindre ta femme. Sinon, j'appelle la sécurité. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Le ton était posé mais ferme. Le regard, clairement menaçant. Ron s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce tandis que le regard froidement professionnel de Drago vint se poser sur Harry. Ce dernier frissonna sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer pourquoi.

« Bien », reprit calmement Drago quand Ron ferma la porte derrière lui. « Etant donné que cela fait un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, il faudrait sans doute que je te précise certaines choses. Oui, je suis bien Drago Malefoy mais ici, je suis surtout l'interne qui a été désigné pour surveiller ton évolution. A présent, je vais m'occuper de ta rééducation.

« Un an ?! Je suis resté un an inconscient !?! » s'exclama le malade.

Drago poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« J'aurais dû me douter que cette bande de… Enfin, qu'ils oublieraient de te dire l'essentiel.

«-Ils m'ont expliqué la fin du combat et le syndrome dont je souffre » répliqua Harry afin de défendre ses amis.

«-Tu veux parler de la théorie de Lovegood, future détentrice d'un Master en psychologie ? Elle est un peu tirée par les cheveux mais, peut-être, y a-t-il un fond de vrai. Je dis bien peut-être… Ceci dit, je trouve que ce serait un peu trop simple. De toute façon, chez toi, c'est ton corps qui m'intéresse… »

Harry rougit légèrement. Drago s'en aperçut. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

« Je veux dire que c'est lui que je vais soigner. Je ne peux rien pour le reste. Les machines ont permis que tu ne perdes pas trop de muscles mais il faut que tu réapprennes à t'en servir, à manger, à gérer le quotidien. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne ressent émotionnellement plus rien, qui vient d'apprendre qu'il a perdu un an de sa vie à dormir et qu'il ne peut même plus faire confiance à ses propres souvenirs… Pas trop mal. Bon sang, j'ai perdu trop de temps je veux sortir d'ici ! » Pesta le garçon.

« Hey ! Je ne te laisserais pas nous quitter si vite. De plus, je doute que tu puisses te lever aussi facilement que tu le penses » dit-il en examinant Harry. Pour ce faire, il passa les mains à quelques centimètres au dessus de son patient.

Harry avait envie de lui demander si la scène qui s'était imposée à lui quand Drago était arrivé était un produit de son imagination ou un véritable souvenir. Mais l'air glacé du jeune homme l'en dissuada bien vite. L'attitude de Drago n'était pourtant pas à proprement parler répulsive.

S'il s'agissait vraiment de souvenirs d'une relation clandestine entre eux alors Drago le confirmerait mais s'il avait tort, cela voulait dire que son subconscient le voulait, que cela n'avait jamais eu lieu et Drago pourrait se moquer de lui à loisir. Plutôt que de se libérer de ce dilemme, il se contenta de poser une question d'intérêt secondaire alors que le médicomage continuait son examen silencieux.

« Puisque le combat à eu lieu à la fin de notre septième année et que cela fait un an que je dors, comment peux-tu déjà être médicomage ?

-Je suis interne. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de médecine mais je n'ai pas encore soutenu ma thèse. Ne crains rien, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Si j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en un an plutôt que dix, c'est parce qu'à la fin de la guerre il y avait bien trop de blessés pour le nombre de médicomages disponibles. Alors on a offert un choix aux étudiants de médecine sorcière : soit commencer ou continuer leurs études de la façon traditionnelle, soit subir un sort d'_Infuscienzia_. Ce sort permet d'obtenir en quelques minutes une masse de connaissances théoriques impressionnante. L'équivalent de dix ans d'études classiques. Restait ensuite à tester la pratique, ce qui se fait plus rapidement.

-Tu dis qu'on vous a laissé le choix mais je suppose que tous ceux qui voulaient devenir médicomages ont dû sauter sur l'occasion ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, nous n'avons été qu'une vingtaine à accepter sur cinq cents.

-Pourquoi ?

- Cette proposition avait un prix

-Cela devait être très cher pour en décourager autant. Combien as-tu dû payer pour cela ?

- Le prix n'était pas monnayable. Le sort est puissant et difficile à supporter pour le cerveau. Il enlève à celui qui l'utilise d'une à trois années d'espérance de vie.

«-Merlin ! Ce n'est pas rien. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à un tel sacrifice ?

- La perspective de pouvoir soigner le Survivant, bien sûr ! » dit Drago d'un ton ironique, un sourire grinçant en prime.

- « non, mais sérieusement… ?

- Sérieusement, cela ne te regarde pas.»

Le doute s'insinuait toujours plus loin en Harry et il crevait d'envie d'avoir raison. Si la théorie de Luna se révélait exacte, il serait sûrement sauvé puisque Drago lui plaisait. Celui-ci n'avait pas trop changé physiquement durant sa propre année d'absence, mis à part qu'il était encore plus grand. Non, le vrai changement était dans son attitude. Son discours, bien qu'un peu cassant, était moins hargneux qu'auparavant. Ses gestes qui avaient toujours été gracieux mais un peu brusques avaient acquis une mesure nouvelle. Peut-être était-ce dû à la profession de médicomage. Peut-être avait-il acquis cette attitude propre aux meilleurs praticiens, des gestes précis et rassurants…

Face au regard sans émotion particulière de Drago, Harry se sentait seul face à ses interrogations. S'il lui avouait les souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir et qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mirage, Drago lui rirait probablement au nez. Quelque chose lui disait que malgré la pauvreté de ses émotions, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

Une fois que Drago eut fini son examen, l'effleurant à peine, il se prépara à partir et le salua sobrement. Demain commenceraient les séances de rééducation. Harry chercha un moyen de le retenir mais n'en trouvant pas, il dut se contenter de le saluer en retour.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notable. Une journaliste s'était bien introduite jusque dans sa chambre mais elle avait été chassée en un temps record. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à prendre un cliché d'un Harry épuisé et surpris. Celui-ci avait oublié qu'il était célèbre. La mémoire sélective résultante de sa drôle de maladie lui avait fait oublier ce détail trop pesant.

Le lendemain matin, peu de temps après son réveil, Harry tenta de se lever. Malheureusement, il eut un vertige et sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. L'infirmier qui lui apporta son petit déjeuner ainsi qu'une potion énergisante l'aida à se recoucher de façon plus confortable avant que Malefoy n'arrive pour l'examiner. Quand il aurait fini, commencerait la première séance de rééducation d'Harry.

Drago arriva alors qu'il reposait sa tasse de thé et il l'encouragea à se lever en douceur. Harry eut honte de la lenteur de ses gestes mais Drago en parut satisfait. Il lui donna le bras pour qu'il s'y appuie et Harry retint un frisson à ce contact. Le médicomage lui fit faire quelques pas et Harry dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Elles paraissaient être de plomb.

Il réprima un soupir de soulagement quand Drago le ramena vers le lit pour qu'il s'y asseye. Drago testa alors la motricité de ses bras. Harry pouvait les bouger sans trop de peine, mais si l'interne lui demandait d'effectuer les mêmes gestes avec un poids léger dans le creux de la main, ses mouvements devenaient franchement douloureux. Drago s'en rendit compte mais l'encouragea tout de même à en faire plusieurs séries.

L'attitude du praticien mettait Harry mal à l'aise. A la fois attentionné et distant, Drago se montrait parfaitement professionnel. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son nom, au mieux, Harry pouvait-il l'entendre parler aux infirmières sous l'appellation neutre de _Monsieur Potter_.

Ron revint lui rendre visite et Harry se sentit plus proche de son ami sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Il se mit à espérer que cette absence de sentiments disparaîtrait petit à petit. A un moment, Harry parvint même à rire. Ce qui lui valu le spectacle de Ron, la bouche grande ouverte : celui-ci ne l'avait plus vu rire depuis leur cinquième année.

Ron l'informa qu'Hermione travaillait à la bibliothèque nationale sorcière tout en menant des études de restauration de livres magiques. Elle avait passé des nuits à faire des recherches mais les informations sur le syndrome de BABD étaient rares et aucun cas n'était semblable à celui d'Harry. Il avait toujours fallu que le sorcier ou la sorcière utilise ses sentiments amoureux pour que le sort soit assez puissant au moment du combat et pour le ou la sortir de l'état comateux dans lequel ce dernier l'avait mis.

Ça ne collait pas…


	2. Fantasme ou Réalité ?

**NDLA** : Bon, je devais poster demain mais comme je pars en début d'après-midi pour Lyon j'ai peur d'oublier (je suis du genre à avoir de l'avance à la gare et à vérifier trois fois ma valise) donc dès ce soir voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewé, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Fantasme ou Réalité ?

Cette nuit là, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Une multitude de questions se pressaient dans son cerveau et une peur irraisonnée le tenaillait : celle de ne pas se réveiller.

Il ne réussi à s'endormir que vers quatre heures du matin. Ce fut donc de mauvaise grâce qu'il se laissa réveiller trois heures plus tard. Il ingurgita ce qu'on lui tendit de façon machinale avant de grimacer : l'extirper d'un sommeil difficilement obtenu pour lui imposer l'absorption d'une potion aussi infecte contribua à le rendre davantage grognon.

Même le délicieux petit-déjeuner qui suivit ne put lui rendre un peu de bonne humeur

Après le départ de l'infirmière, il se remémora la journée de la veille et en particulier sa discussion avec Drago. Le praticien avait peu parlé de leur passé commun, en faisant un récit d'une suite de conflits, version renforcée dans sa véracité par la réaction qu'avait eu Ron. Par contre, tout cela était bien difficile à croire par rapport à ses propres « souvenirs ». Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à sa mémoire et de mettre en doute celle de ceux qui l'entouraient.

A qui devait-il se fier ?

Si quelqu'un avait débarqué dans sa chambre en prétendant lui être proche, aurait-il vraiment les moyens de savoir s'il lui disait la vérité ? Il était désarmé.

L'inimitié de Ron à l'égard de Drago et le manque de réaction qu'avaient eu les autres quand le rouquin avait mis en avant ses doutes sur l'intention de celui-ci de le soigner pouvait aussi bien confirmer la théorie d'un amour clandestin que le contraire.

Et si Ron avait été un ami tellement formidable, n'aurait-il pas été capable de comprendre Harry si celui-ci trouvait le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours méprisé ?

Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il ne savait que penser.

La seule certitude qu'il avait était que quel que soit leur passé commun, Drago ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Malgré l'amitié qui le liait à Ron, il n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance : leur passé commun était trop sujet à caution pour pouvoir présumer de ses réactions. Harry se rendit compte que la personne qui lui inspirait le plus de confiance était Luna Lovegood. Probablement parce que leur amitié n'avait jamais été très profonde et que ses souvenirs en étaient ainsi presque intacts.

Le fait qu'elle n'avait pris parti ni d'un côté ni de l'autre lors du conflit entre Drago et Ron y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose. Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules, fataliste, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ce dont il se souvenait ?

Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu d'histoire d'amour de réelle importance autre que celle qui lui occupait l'esprit.

Aurait-il pu inventer tout cela pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'autre chose l'attendait, quand il aurait retrouvé ses émotions, que d'avoir à pleurer des êtres chers?

Avait-il au moins dit à un de ses amis qu'il était homosexuel ? Une telle information pouvait sûrement le mettre sur la voie de la vérité. Et si tel était le cas, à qui en aurait-il parlé ?

Peut-être à Hermione…

Ses pensées revinrent à Drago. Dans sa robe de médicomage, le sorcier avait une allure élégante et réconfortante. Il avait dit à Harry qu'il reviendrait le voir dès le lendemain après-midi pour une nouvelle séance de rééducation mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il vienne plus tôt. En sa présence, il avait le sentiment d'être un peu moins perdu, même si ce doute horripilant au sujet de leur relation était pénible à supporter.

Ce fut pourquoi, quand il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement, le peu d'espoir dont son cœur engourdi était capable enfla dans sa poitrine. Ce fut Ron qui se présenta.

Il fut déçu que ce soit lui, et ce, malgré l'amitié qu'il recommençait vaguement à ressentir pour lui. Le rouquin lui tint compagnie pendant une petite heure, lui tenant la main durant tout le temps de leur conversation. Harry apprécia ce simple contact. Ron lui avait apporté sa collection de magazines de Quidditch. Enfin, tous ceux qui étaient sortis depuis son coma pour qu'il puisse rattraper son retard d'information. Harry l'en remercia le plus chaleureusement qu'il put tout en se disant qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir rattraper aussi facilement le retard qu'il avait dans sa vie personnelle.

A peine Ron eut-il quitté sa chambre que Luna Lovegood y pénétra. Elle commença par demander de ses nouvelles puis lui parla de ses recherches mais, sachant qu'elle ne s'en formaliserait pas, Harry l'interrompit en plein milieu d'une phrase pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dis, est ce que tu crois qu'au lieu d'un sentiment amoureux ce puisse être la haine qui m'aie réveillé ?

- Tu penses à Drago, je présume ? J'ai été surprise de t'entendre parler de haine dès qu'il est entré, mais le ton de ta voix n'avait rien d'hostile, comme s'il s'agissait plus d'une question que d'une affirmation…

- Est-ce que je peux être sûr de quoi que ce soit en ce moment ? » répliqua Harry d'un ton aigre « A ton avis, est ce possible ? »

-Je ne sais pas… Bien sûr la haine est un sentiment fort mais je doute qu'elle ait suffi, du moins dans ton cas.

- Pourquoi dans mon cas ?

- La haine est parfois assez forte pour que certaines personnes ne survivent que dans l'espoir d'une vengeance, mais cela ne correspond pas à ton caractère. Tu n'aurais pas pu te réveiller pour quelque chose d'aussi … sombre. Ce n'est jamais ce type de sentiment qui te fait agir.

- Pourtant je t'assure que j'haïssais Voldemort ! »

- Oui mais c'est plus ton sentiment d'injustice qui a prédominé chez toi plutôt que la vengeance, la colère plutôt que le mépris. La révolte, la haine oui, mais jamais de la haine pure, maladive, destructrice.

- Destructrice, si un peu quand on voit l'état dans lequel je suis à présent… »

Luna eu un sourire amusé.

« Tu as mal ?

- Non, j'en ai juste marre de ne pas savoir pour combien de temps j'en ai à rester ici…

- La belle au bois dormant ne le savait pas non plus !

- Compare moi encore une fois à cette donzelle et tu vas voir !

- Ouh j'ai peur !

- Tu devrais ! Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable… » dit-il avec un faible sourire « Mais pour en revenir à ta théorie : c'est drôle… D'habitude tes idées paraissent complètement absurdes mais l'autre jour, avec tes explications, ça en devenait limpide, extravagant mais possible, voire logique.

- Généralement, on ne me laisse pas le temps de les développer :on ne m'écoute pas. J'y suis habituée, mais cette fois je ne pouvais pas me taire. Il y a des choses tellement incroyables qui peuvent se produire, il suffit d'avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour cela, quitte parfois à croire des chimères.

- Quitte à être déçu ?

- Ça m'est parfois arrivé, pour des choses sans réelle importance comme l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus ou même des désillusions plus douloureuses. Tu sais, comme quand tu t'imagines que quelqu'un a des sentiments pour toi….

- Dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut les oublier non ?

- Dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut les confronter au plus vite avec la réalité au lieu de vivre dans l'illusion. Plus on attend, plus la chute est douloureuse… »

Songeant probablement à un évènement précis, Luna se plongea dans ses pensées en oubliant Harry. Quant à lui, il méditait sur les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Devait-il poser franchement la question à Drago ? Il ne s'en sentait pas la force pour le moment.

Luna recommença ensuite à lui parler, réussissant même à le faire rire avec une anecdote farfelue qui n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation qu'ils avaient eu précédemment. Elle prit ensuite congé et Harry profita de ce moment de solitude pour se reposer, déjà fatigué par ce début de journée.

Ce fut encore l'infirmière qui lui apportait son repas qui le réveilla. Le déjeuner était exquis, composé de ses mets préférés. Rien à voir avec les collations de hôpitaux moldus : il se rappelait encore de la nourriture infâme qu'il avait dû y ingurgiter le jour où son cher cousin l'avait envoyé valdinguer si fort contre un grillage que son cou était resté bloqué. Harry se demanda s'il bénéficiait d'un régime de faveur.

Il dégusta tranquillement le fraisier tout en feuilletant les magazines laissés par Ron. Il se sentait bien. Il ne savait toujours pas où il en était mais en cet instant cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance .

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Cette fois cela ne pouvait être que Drago… Enfin Malfoy se corrigea-t-il après un instant d'hésitation. Il était de moins en moins sûr de ses propres souvenirs et c'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait s'il se fiait à ce que disaient ses amis.

Alors que le médecin avançait vers lui avec un sourire contraint, un nouveau souvenir s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry.

****

_Sous une arche bordant le cloître déserté, Harry attendait. Dégageant la couche de neige amassée sur un des bancs de pierre, il s'y assit. D'habitude les élèves ne venaient ici que durant les temps libres mais aujourd'hui il s'agissait d'un jour de visite à Pré-au-Lard. Ceux qui ne s'y rendaient pas, découragés par le froid piquant, se réfugiaient dans leurs salles communes. _

_Harry s'était inventé une maladie aussi foudroyante qu'imaginaire afin de persuader ses amis qu'il n'était pas en état d'arpenter les rues du village sorcier. Pour achever de les convaincre, il leur dit qu'il serait égoïste de sa part de leur demander de rester pour lui tenir compagnie et après un discours aussi mélodramatique que sincère sur le sacrifice et l'acceptation du destin, il fut enfin en paix._

_Au bout d'une allée, il vit une ombre encapuchonnée s'avancer. Elle lui fit l'effet inverse de celle d'un détraqueur. Il la vit s'arrêter après s'être assurée d'avoir été vue, puis tourner les talons et repartir comme elle était venue. Harry s'empressa de la suivre. Après une variante du jeu de cache-cache qui l'avait mis d'excellente humeur, il se retrouva dans la salle de cours de métamorphoses, capturant dans ses bras la taille élancée de Drago tout en prenant impatiemment possession de ses lèvres._

_Sa proie riait franchement devant sa précipitation mais au fond il était tout aussi pressé puisque ses mains, d'un mouvement qui se voulait négligeant, venaient de se faufiler sous sa chemise pour laisser courir des doigts légers dans le creux du dos du Gryffondor. _

_Harry en frissonnait à chaque fois._

_Tromper la vigilance de Rusard, faire des cachotteries à ses amis pour aller embrasser en secret celui qu'il détestait devant tout le monde et continuait à insulter l'amusait follement. Il en oubliait le destin qui l'attendait, la guerre. Il se moquait des raisons pour lesquelles cette relation si particulière existait : l'essentiel était qu'elle existe et lui donne ce sentiment d'être vivant, vraiment vivant et pas une victime en sursis de Lord Voldemort ou le héros annoncé d'une prophétie. _

_Ils parlaient peu ensemble, cherchant plus à oublier au contact de l'autre le sort qui les attendait et sur lequel ils n'avaient aucune prise plutôt qu'à s'interroger sur ce qui les avait rapproché. _

_Harry caressa la joue de Drago, détachant doucement ses lèvres des siennes, le regarda amoureusement, puis avança son visage avec lenteur vers celui du blond pour aller lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille…_

_« Moi non plus »_

****

Harry se sentit rougir face à Drago. Dans le pire des cas, tous ces souvenirs ne relevaient que d'un fantasme qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué.

Celui ci ne remarqua pas sa gêne, tout entier à sa consultation. Ses mains passaient et repassaient au-dessus de lui. Son visage était fermé, concentré sur sa tâche alors qu'Harry lui lançait un regard interrogatif. Plus il le voyait et plus il s'interrogeait. Ces curieux souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus troublants mais s'ils avaient incarné la réalité, pourquoi Drago n'avait-il pas profité de leur tête à tête pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Et puis il n'avait pas réagi à l'évocation de cet étrange dialogue qui les avait lié tous deux.

En un an, Drago avait largement eu le temps de passer à autre chose. Peut-être que l'amnésie d'Harry l'arrangeait ? Après tout, qui attendrait indéfiniment le réveil d'un petit ami tel que lui, qu'il avait dû fréquenter en cachette et dont les rendez-vous étaient presque chronométrés ?

Drago était devenu encore plus beau : il avait dû crouler sous les propositions pendant que Harry restait endormi.

Cette idée le fit souffrir dans sa chair et Drago, qui continuait son examen, haussa un sourcil, à la fois surpris et intéressé en sentant la réaction sous ses doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il avait senti. Puis il amorça une conversation superficielle tout en lui faisant entamer une série d'exercices qui consistaient principalement pour Harry à repousser de sa main la paume de l'interne qui créait une résistance.

Drago restait poli mais distant. Harry en était agacé car il cherchait des indices qui lui confirmeraient qu'il ne se leurrait pas. Drago n'avait jamais été très expressif et cela ne l'aidait guère à tirer des conclusions de ses observations.

Néanmoins, le contact de leurs peaux lui procurait une sensation de bien-être étrange, une sorte de douce chaleur qui se diffusait en lui.

Quand Drago repartit, Harry avait encore moins de certitudes que la veille. Les exercices, qu'il s'était appliqué à exécuter le mieux possible pour lui complaire, l'avaient épuisé. Décidément, il se fatiguait bien trop vite : qui aurait cru que cet être chétif, tremblant dans son lit d'hôpital, avait été capable de vaincre Voldemort ? Personne, se disait-il en esquissant un rictus cynique. Il s'endormit aussitôt et il ne fut plus dérangé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner , ce qui signifiait également l'heure de l'absorption de plusieurs potions toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres. C'était bien la peine de créer des remèdes d'une telle complexité et de ne jamais chercher à les rendre plus buvables.

Il parcourut un ou deux magazines mais n'arrivait plus à retrouver l'enthousiasme que ce genre d'information déclenchait chez lui. Il se rendormit sans même s'en rendre compte.


	3. La source de Saint Mangouste

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël et que vous vous préparez à passer un super reveillon . Voici donc le troisième chapitre , bonne lecture.

Les jours se succédaient , son état physique s'améliorait, mais dans le même temps son moral était loin d'être au beau fixe.

Harry s'ennuyait dans cet hôpital : les distractions étaient peu nombreuses, il se fatiguait toujours trop vite à son goût et les visites de ses amis, bien qu'aimables, étaient pour lui un rappel constant de son handicap. Il lisait dans leurs yeux l'espoir d'un déclic qui leur rendrait le Harry qu'ils avaient connu et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut être ne redeviendrait-il plus jamais, cet Harry là…

Lui, au fond, n'était pas aussi pressé de les retrouver, ces foutus sentiments qui l'avaient mené à la victoire. S'il les avait envoyé sur Voldemort et que cela l'avait tué, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi bénéfiques que cela, après tout, aimer c'est prendre le risque d'être blessé… Il se rappelait vaguement la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à la mort de Sirius et étant donné le nombre de morts qu'on lui avait annoncé à son réveil, il ne pouvait que tenter de s'imaginer la souffrance qu'il ressentirait si ses émotions lui étaient rendues.

La seule chose qui lui donnait envie d'évoluer, c'était Drago.

Cet homme était une véritable énigme. S'il était d'une amabilité charmante (qui contrastait avec leur passé scolaire !) il gardait toujours une distance qui contrariait Harry sans qu'il ne se l'explique vraiment. Il était trop… professionnel, et laissait parfois échapper des phrases auxquelles Harry prêtait un double sens, comme le jour de leurs retrouvailles à son réveil, sans que ce dernier ne parvienne à savoir si c'était volontaire de la part du blond ou si c'était lui qui cherchait dans ses mots ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Selon Ron, Drago devait bouillir intérieurement de ne plus pouvoir l'insulter comme du temps de Poudlard.

Selon Harry, Drago donnait plutôt l'air de s'en moquer, d'être profondément indifférent.

Et curieusement c'était donc du seul qui n'attendait rien de lui qu'il attendait un encouragement.

Qu'il ait ou non échangé quelques baisers avec Drago, il était en train de tomber sous son charme. Cela le poussait à se nourrir pour avoir l'air moins malingre, à faire de grands efforts pour progresser dans sa rééducation, il avait même demandé à Hermione à sa dernière visite d'arranger du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa chevelure mi longue pour la rendre plus lisse, ce qui avait amusé son amie. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait se faire beau pour un jeune infirmier et il se contenta de rougir, enfin renseigné que le fait que Hermione avait recueilli cette confidence. Hermione avait dû se suffire d'un sourire complice en guise de réponse.

Tout à coup elle s'était mise à pleurer ce qui avait laissé Harry interdit. Mal à l'aise, il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était touchée de le voir réagir à quelque chose, « comme avant » : il était dur pour ceux qui l'aimaient de lui voir si souvent un visage impassible et indifférent. Mais elle s'était vite repris.

Quand Drago vint lui rendre sa visite quotidienne, un nouveau souvenir s'imposa à lui.

****

_Harry, un peu délaissé par ses amis (Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin décidé à s'avouer leurs sentiments) ne se plaignait pourtant pas le moins du monde._

_Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous dans un des passages secrets du château avec Drago Malefoy. L'endroit était étroit, peu confortable mais sûr. De toute façon, avaient-ils besoin de beaucoup de place pour s'étreindre avec force et s'embrasser en gémissant jusqu'à plus soif ? La situation aurait pu leur peser mais il n'en était rien : leur amour clandestin les stimulait, leur faisait oublier la vie en dehors de l'école : la guerre, les conflits, la peur de l'avenir. Ils avaient aussi tout à apprendre l'un de l'autre et s'ils prenaient maintenant plaisir à parler aussi plus longuement ensemble, ils ne s'appesantissant jamais sur leurs blessures : ce qu'ils cherchaient chez l'autre ce n'était pas une épaule compatissante mais une complicité et un moyen d'échapper à la surveillance de tous. Leur secret les unissait, faisant oublier à Harry tout ce que le monde attendait de lui et à Drago la surveillance crispante et constante dont il faisait l'objet depuis que tous avaient la certitude qu'il était le fils d'un Mangemort._

_A force de prendre des risques pour se voir, ils connaissaient les allers et venues de chacun. Ils se servaient aussi beaucoup de la carte des Maraudeurs, visitant toutes les pièces inutilisées du château._

_Pourtant ce soir là, ils firent une trêve dans leur accord tacite de légèreté : depuis le matin, on pouvait lire à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier que l'armée des Mangemorts avait attaqué le Manoir Malefoy après avoir échoué dans leur tentative de faire s'échapper Lucius Malefoy d'Azkaban. Narcissa, qui avait demandé en vain au ministère que sa demeure soit protégée, avait dû se résoudre à assurer seule avec ses elfes sa propre protection. Le Manoir avait été pillé, les Mangemorts y ayant recherché des armes dont le bras droit de Voldemort avait la garde, en profitant pour s'approprier aussi l'argent qu'ils y trouvèrent. Narcissa avait été tuée, ainsi que la plupart des elfes, en défendant ses biens. Harry n'avait pas réussi à rencontrer Drago seul à seul plus tôt et il avait passé la journée à se ronger les sangs et à culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour celui qu'il aimait._

_Quand il arriva au point de rendez-vous, Drago se jeta dans ses bras sans dire un seul mot et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés sans parler._

_Puis Harry dit d'une voix un peu cassée : _

_« J'aurais tellement voulu être là plus tôt pour toi. Même si je ne la remplacerai jamais je te jure de prendre soin de toi pour deux._

_«Père lui interdisait de me materner, alors elle se rattrapait en me gavant de friandises, à se demander comment je ne suis pas devenu aussi gras que Crabbe. Il disait : - Prend soin de toi, fils, parce que personne ne le fera jamais à ta place -, et elle, elle baissait la tête. Aussi fière qu'elle était, face à lui elle baissait les yeux. Elle s'est tu si souvent que je suis incapable de me rappeler une de ses paroles. »_

_Harry embrassa son cou et resserra son étreinte. Ce fut le seul éloge funèbre auquel eu doit la Sang Pur : personne d'autre que Drago ne fut présent quand son corps fut déposé dans la crypte familiale._

_****_

Pendant que son praticien l'auscultait machinalement, ses interrogations s'affolaient dans sa tête à lui en donner le tournis. Il en était plus qu'agacé, au point que Drago lui demanda s'il voulait une potion pour qu'il puisse se détendre, ses muscles risquant un claquage s'il les faisait travailler en étant aussi tendu.

Il réussi à se calmer de lui-même et ils se quittèrent, laissant Harry déçu, sans qu'il ne sache exactement ce qu'il attendait.

Ron vint lui rendre visite mais sa conversation lui paru fade. Molly vint à son tour, lui apportant une vraie réserve de gâteaux en tout genre qu'il entama sans grand appétit Le reste de la journée fut si calme qu'il passa le plus clair de son temps à dormir d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, quand Drago pénétra dans sa chambre, c'est avec une peur anticipée qu'il se résolu à vivre un nouveau flash:

****

_Il était assez tard pour qu'ils soient sûrs d'y être seuls. _

_Harry et Drago paressaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre au fond d'une des luxueuses baignoires de la salle de bain des préfets.__Elle contenait plus de mousse que d'eau afin de les soustraire aux regards vicieux de Mimi Geignarde qui, si elle savait garder leur secret, adorait surgir d'un des tuyaux et plonger dans l'eau du bain afin de se rincer l'œil, refroidissant leur bain au passage. Or, les deux amoureux n'avaient aucune pulsion exhibitionniste et cette ruse, si elle leur valait un reniflement déçu de la part du fantôme, leur garantissait un peu d'intimité._

_Harry, tout en soupirant d'aise, redessinait d'un doigt paresseux le tatouage de son ami._

_Si dans le monde moldu européen les tatouages étaient quelque chose de légèrement inconvenant, dans le monde sorcier ils étaient réservés à l'élite et utilisés souvent afin de montrer sa noblesse ou ses aspirations. Comme elles étaient à même de changer, les tatouages magiques le pouvaient aussi. Voldemort s'était servi de ce goût de nobles pour créer sa marque des ténèbres, sauf que la sienne ne pouvait être modifiée et influençait les aspirations du Mangemort qui l'acceptait sur son bras._

_Celui de Drago consistait pour l'heure en un serpent vert et tortueux dont la tête, penchée vers le bas, contournait son téton droit. Il s'était juré d'y rajouter plus tard le flacon qui complèterait cette ébauche de caducée sorcière quand il aurait obtenu son diplôme. Le symbole désignant les médecins moldus était très semblable à celui des médicomages et Drago avait décidé de choisir cette profession et de se spécialiser dans la recherche afin de créer de nouveaux médicaments. C'était bien plus q'une envie chez lui, une véritable vocation et Harry se moquait volontiers de lui quand il partait dans des discours passionnés sur sa future carrière ou sur les propriétés de telle ou telle plante. Par affection autant que par légère moquerie, Harry avait donné un nom au serpent et s'amusait même parfois à lui parler comme si le dessin avait une vie propre, en feignant d'ignorer Drago ce qui exaspérait ce dernier. Il l'avait baptisé Smitty.(1)_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, ce jour là, continuait de faire glisser sa main le long du corps du reptile, contournant consciencieusement le téton dressé au centre jusqu'à ce que Drago émette un soupir agacé et retire sa main d'un geste brusque, ce qui le fit sourire : il adorait taquiner ainsi Drago, le pousser à bout en espérant qu'un jour il lui dirait qu'il le désirait tant que ce jeux étant insoutenable._

_Si Drago était à l'aise avec les mots, qu'ils soient doux ou acerbes, il prétendait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre que c'était Harry le seul à en vouloir plus et qu'il ne faisait que condescendre à lui accorder ses faveurs. Une pudeur mal placée pensait-il._

_La main enfermée dans la poigne de Drago fut ensuite abandonnée sur les hanches du serpentard et Harry la laissa tomber sur les fesses aux formes voluptueuses de Drago, trop occupé à l'embrasser dans le cou pour feindre d'y trouver à redire._

_La vision se termina sur la vue de l'épaule de Drago qu'Harry avait une envie soudaine de mordiller et reprenant petit à petit pied avec la réalité il cacha son regard de ses mains, venant d'entendre dans sa tête son semblable prononcer un « oh oui » sur un ton des plus explicite._

_(1) hommage à Lychee^^_

_****_

Drago en voyant son air absent s'inquiéta de sa réaction, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, attitude qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. La séance se déroula comme d'habitude et en partant, le médicomage lui dit qu'il était à présent assez fort pour passer à la rééducation aquatique : demain, ils se rendraient aux sources.

Harry dormit très peu cette nuit là. Toute la nuit, il avait pensé au fait qu'il pourrait voir Drago à moitié nu devant lui et donc qu'il aurait la possibilité de savoir, grâce au tatouage, s'il était juste sous le charme de son praticien ou s'il avait des sentiments profonds et bien plus anciens pour lui. Il avait passé la nuit à imaginer ce que serait le lendemain et les rares heures pendant lesquelles le sommeil l'avait emporté avaient été pleines de rêves d'une sensualité qu'il était incapable de ressentir à l'état éveillé.

Une infirmière vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées et après lui avoir porté son petit déjeuner en notant scrupuleusement la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait ingérée, elle l'aida à se déshabiller et à enfiler un maillot de bain en attendant l'arrivée de Drago. Quand Harry vit la pièce de tissu qu'elle lui tendait, les traits de son visage effectuèrent une brusque descente vers le bas : il aurait dû s'en douter, même s'il ne s'était jamais rendu dans un établissement de bains sorciers : la mode vestimentaire sorcière, hormis quelques excentricités, ressemblait beaucoup à celle des moldus du début du 19ème siècle. Il en était logiquement de même pour les maillots de bain, très couvrants, qui, s'ils ne cachaient pas le dos couvraient entièrement le torse. L'espoir d'être enfin fixé sur ses « souvenirs » venait de s'envoler car Drago, un sorcier de sang pur qui plus est, ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Quand l'infirmière le laissa dans cette tenue attendre l'arrivée de son médicomage, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se sentait découragé.

Réussirait il un jour à retrouver pleinement ses émotions ? Il aurait préféré souffrir d'angoisses atroces plutôt que d'être ainsi anesthésié, avec cette impression de ne vivre qu'à moitié, de n'être qu'une moitié d'homme.

Malgré lui, il décevait tant de gens qui l'aimaient en étant incapable de leur rendre leur affection.

Quand Drago vint le chercher, en faisant avancer devant lui une chaise roulante, il avait sa blouse habituelle et Harry se demanda si le blond ne comptait même pas le rejoindre dans l'eau. Peut être se contenterait-il de surveiller ses mouvements du bord ? Au point où il en était, de voir ses faibles espoirs piétinés, il s'imaginait bien se retrouvant harnaché à une machine que Drago ne ferait qu'actionner.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les sous sols, Harry se sentant légèrement contrarié de devoir rester assis sur ce fauteuil comme un handicapé alors qu'il avait tendance, face à Drago, à vouloir se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il se demandait alors comment ceux qui étaient réellement handicapés à vie se débarrassaient de cette impression d'infériorité physique.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry resta un instant ébahi et ne remarqua même pas que Drago s'était absenté un instant.

Il savait que l'hôpital sorcier de Sainte Mangouste avait été construit là parce qu'ayant pour fondation une source d'eau thermale rendue encore plus bénéfique par le sort puissant que Merlin lui même avait jeté sur l'eau. On dit que son sortilège, en raison de la grandeur de ses pouvoirs, est perpétuel. Il l'avait lancé sur l'eau à cause d'une blessure mortelle que son animal de compagnie, une mangouste, avait reçue à sa place lors d'un de ses combats. Par excès d'affection pour l'animal il aurait jeté ce charme sur l'eau pour que ses os et ses muscles retrouvent leur état d'origine.

Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas, malgré la célébrité du lieu, à tant de faste : on aurait dit une grotte géante. Les roches qui entouraient la source et le bassin avaient été laissé à l'état naturel, de la mousse les recouvrant partiellement, on avait installé un ciel magique au plafond d'une hauteur à vous donner le tournis, éclairant généreusement la pièce d'une lumière indirecte et chaude. Le sol était dallé de marbre, quelques palmiers, bougainvillées et autres plantes exotiques donnaient à l'ensemble une ambiance tropicale inattendue. Harry aperçut même un banian, près de la petite cascade qui déversait l'eau de la source dans le bassin , dont les branches plongeaient dans l'eau.

Le spectacle le laissa pantois et il ne remarqua même pas que Drago était revenu des vestiaires, arborant un peignoir d'un blanc immaculé. Il resta debout, à côté de Harry installé sur son fauteuil roulant, lui laissant le temps de découvrir les lieux puis de remarquer sa présence.

Quand Harry sortit de sa contemplation, il leva son regard vers Drago et lui fit un sourire timide.

Harry trouvait son médicomage vraiment attirant. Souvenirs ou pas, il avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui. Quand il retira son peignoir, le brun eu du mal à maîtriser ses sens : même si le maillot noir cachait ce qui aurait pu mettre fin à ses doutes, il était assez près du corps pour dévoiler ses formes élancées relevées de rondeurs musclées.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et il se sentit rougir quand le médicomage retira ensuite le peignoir qu'Harry portait. Il l'aida à se lever et ils rentrèrent dans l'eau.

Harry s'en voulait de réagir comme un adolescent qu'il n'était plus et ses mâchoires se crispèrent de contrariété.

L'eau thermale, tiède, aurait dû le détendre mais la proximité du corps de Drago le laissait sur la défensive. Il craignait les réactions de son propre corps.

Pour accentuer son malaise, les exercices de rééducations que Drago lui proposa impliquaient qu'il se serve de lui comme support, alors que jusqu'ici il n'y avait eu que peu de contact entre les deux hommes. Il devait à présent se coller à lui, sentir ses bras autour de son torse pour effectuer des mouvements dans l'eau. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les instructions que lui donnait Drago mais ses gestes étaient maladroits et il sentit que le médicomage aussi se crispait.

Il le fit changer de position, lui demandant d'effectuer une série de mouvements pendant qu'il le portait dans ses bras. Ce faisant, Harry se sentait encore plus confus et évitait le regard de Drago qui lui faisait face, jusqu'à ce que celui ci explose :

« Merlin, Harry, fais un effort ! J'ai bien compris qu'il t'est pénible d'être si près de moi, tu n'avais pas tant de scrupule quand il s'agissait de repousser mes mains pour faire travailler tes muscles mais j'espérais que tu avais un minimum de confiance en moi pour qu'on puisse travailler ! Ou alors demande carrément que l'on te change de médicomage. Tu me hais donc à ce point ?! »

Harry regarda Drago, surpris de sa réaction et troublé de se voir appelé Harry. Le regard du blond avait l'air triste malgré la colère froide qui dominait et il ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne te hais pas ». Dit il doucement

« Non, c'est vrai », reprit Drago un peu sèchement, »Tu ne peux plus ni haïr ni aimer. Mais s'il te plait ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps et essaie de te détendre pour ces exercices, même s'ils te sont désagréables. Ferme les yeux au besoin pour m'oublier.

Je n'ai rien contre toi.

Alors prouve-le moi ! »

Comme déculpabilisé par les propos du jeune homme ; Harry se laissa aller dans ses bras comme il se retenait de le faire depuis le début. Il ferma les yeux et oublia l'espace d'un instant qu'il était là pour des exercices, goûtant au simple plaisir de se laisser porter par ses bras. Il était bien ainsi, ses cheveux flottants dans l'eau, chatouillant sa nuque, abandonné contre un corps qu'il croyait connaître.

Il dut perdre la notion du temps car il lui sembla que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées paisiblement quand il entendit la voix légèrement rauque de Drago lui proposer une première série de mouvements. Il s'exécuta, fermant toujours les yeux. Les exercices, au fil des semaines étaient devenus de moins en moins douloureux ce qui lui permettait de reporter son attention à cet instant sur la pression des mains de Drago sous son dos et ses cuisses, et sur la chaleur de son torse contre son flanc.

La séance se termina dans un silence serein.

Par la suite, ils se rendirent à la source une fois par semaine. Contrairement à leurs autres rencontres, quand ils se retrouvaient dans l'eau, ils ne parlaient presque pas. Au bout d'un moment, il suffit à Harry de faire attention à la façon dont Drago se positionnait pour qu'il sache quelle série de mouvements effectuer.


	4. Une nuit sur mon épaule

Bonjour!

**Voici donc la suite de cette histoire que vous attendez, et comme nous passons ce soir à la nouvelle année soyons fous, ce sera deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Comme ça vous ne m'accuserez pas de cruauté pour avoir laissé le suspens trop longtemps.**

**J'en profite pour remercier la Pamplemousienne pour les reviews qu'elle m'a laissé cette nuit auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, elles m'ont fait plaisir et bien amusé aussi.**

**Et bonne fin d'année à tous !**

_Je l'ai regardé sourire  
__**Il**__ m'a parlé de sa vie  
Maintenant je peux m'endormir  
Une nuit sur son épaule, une nuit sur son épaule_

Je le veux calme et tranquille  
Je le veux tout simplement  
Je voudrais qu'il s'abandonne  
Une nuit sur mon épaule, une nuit sur mon épaule

Je lui dédie mes sourires  
Et même tous mes éclats de voix  
_**Il**__ me donne sans me le dire  
La violence de son regard  
Et voilà, tout simplement  
Oh je l'aime  
Marc Lavoine/Véronique Sanson_

_**(le « elle » a été changé en il bien sûr !)**_

Les jours qui suivirent furent un éternel recommencement. Harry tentait de reprendre des forces physiques mais perdait en force morale à chacune des visions nouvelles, de plus en plus troublantes, qu'il avait quand il revoyait Drago.

Les indices se contredisaient et il allait devenir fou à force de se poser des questions. Plusieurs fois, il fut à deux doigts de parler franchement à Drago. Après tout, que risquait-il? Drago ne pourrait s'en plaindre ou s'en vanter puisque tenu par le secret médical, au pire l'humilierait-il en lui demandant de voir un psychologue ce qui après tout lui serait peut être nécessaire, au moins il serait fixé…

Cependant, il avait beau se raisonner, sa gorge refusait de laisser sortir sa voix quand il croyait avoir réuni assez de courage pour interroger son médecin.

Ses émotions, toujours ténues, lui donnaient l'impression de n'être plus qu'une moitié d'homme et la seule chose qui l'intriguait, qui lui donnait envie de vivre d'une certaine façon, il était incapable de savoir si elle était vraie ou pas !

Ses amis le visitaient régulièrement, il les serrait dans ses bras, sentant qu'ils avaient besoin de ce contact affectueux cependant lui ne ressentait toujours rien au contact de leurs corps, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un imposteur. Ce contact n'était ni désagréable ni rassurant, c'était un contact. Etait-il juste un hypocrite à mimer des attitudes que son cœur ne lui dictait pas ? Mais ne rien faire aurait été pire.

Les seuls contacts humains qui le faisaient réagir étaient ceux qu'il avait avec son médicomage, et encore, ceci n'était peut être que physique. Quand il avait l'occasion de le toucher, une chaleur diffuse l'envahissait, le détendait. Il aurait voulu que leur toucher perdure au lieu de ne rester que le temps strictement nécessaire aux gestes médicaux.

Pourquoi éprouvait-il cette plénitude quand il était avec lui ? Etait-ce juste une attraction physique ou ses perceptions étaient elles plus profondes, cette chaleur un signe que ses sentiments engourdis se réveillaient peu à peu ?

Il n'en savait rien, n'osant aborder ce sujet avec personne et ses interrogations incessantes le minaient.

Il en venait, certains soirs, à souhaiter ne pas se réveiller le lendemain.

Ce matin là, pourtant, il se réveilla encore et, las de la situation, décida de ne plus rester dans cette chambre à attendre qu'on le serve ou lui dise quoi faire. Il enfila son peignoir et ouvrit la porte.

L'aube était levée et les couloirs encore déserts.

L'Auror de faction devant l'entrée de sa chambre s'était profondément assoupi et ne bougea pas d'un cil à son passage, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Harry serait rentré avant qu'il ne se réveille et il ne saurait jamais qu'il avait manqué à son devoir se disait-il.

Il erra dans les allées sans trop savoir ce qu'il recherchait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit au bout d'un long couloir la lumière encore faible de quelques rayons de soleil traverser un vitrail transparent.

Il suivit les rais de soleil et se retrouva dans un jardin intérieur.

En y regardant de plus près, il reconnaissait dans les buissons taillés à la française des essences très souvent utilisées pour des potions de guérison, et il en était de même pour les différentes espèces d'arbres au travers desquels la lumière solaire passait, rendant la scène féerique. Il se sentit provisoirement apaisé dans cette vaste cour bucolique.

Puis un bruissement d'aile attira son attention et il sourit franchement en reconnaissant Hedwige qui vint se poser gracieusement sur son épaule. Il la caressa affectueusement et le rapace nocturne émit un petit hululement de satisfaction.

Hermione avait appris à Harry qu'elle rodait autour du bâtiment depuis son hospitalisation, refusant d'être approchée, presque revenue à la vie sauvage, attendant le retour de son maître. Elle était amaigrie mais gardait toujours son ramage immaculé. Harry regrettait de n'avoir pas de quoi la nourrir et trouvait dans son regard un réconfort inespéré.

Tout à ses retrouvailles, il ne vit pas l'éclair vert arriver jusqu'à lui, lancée de l'étage des pathologies des sortilèges et le Doloris l'atteignit à la cuisse gauche, lui faisant pousser un cri déchirant pendant qu'au loin raisonnait un rire hystérique.

Accablé par la douleur, il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, il était dans son lit et ne souffrait plus mais sa chambre était assiégée.

L'Auror qu'il avait surpris à dormir se confondait en excuses auprès de son supérieur qui le renvoyait, une demi douzaine d'infirmières et d'infirmiers s'agitait autour de lui, installant une perfusion antidouleur et ayant déjà enroulé une large bande autour de sa cuisse.

Hermione qui, il l'apprendrait plus tard, avait donné l'alerte (elle avait assisté à la scène de la fenêtre de la chambre où elle était venue lui rendre visite avant le début des ses cours) faisait un rapport détaillé à un autre fonctionnaire.

Tout à leur tâche, personne n'avait remarqué que Harry était revenu à lui et il écoutait, ébahi et déjà rendu un peu apathique par la potion qui coulait goutte à goutte dans ses veines, le chef de l'hôpital expliquer qu'un des patients atteint de folie après le massacre des siens s'était persuadé en voyant Harry Potter que s'il parvenait à le faire souffrir les siens reviendraient à la vie. Il était « heureux » , déclara-t il, que le sorcier pris de folie n'ait pas maîtrisé de sort mortel. Harry n'était pas si sûr que ce fut une bénédiction céleste. Au point où il en était, ce matin, il aurait affronté la mort avec plus de bonheur que son handicap.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago furieux entra en trombe, vociférant auprès de l'Auror, reprochant aux infirmiers de ne pas l'avoir informé sur le champ alors qu'il s'agissait de SON patient, qu'il était sous SA responsabilité, chassa tout ce beau monde en un temps record, et ce tout en fixant Harry d'un regard furibond digne de Severus Rogue dans ses plus mauvais jours. A à tel point que Harry se sentit comme un enfant qu'on aurait surpris en train de faire une grosse bêtise, se préparant à une punition mémorable, et il rentra, penaud, sa tête dans son cou. Il tenta de se maîtriser en se rappelant qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon et que même affaibli il avait assez de magie en lui pour se défendre. Cependant, Drago à cette heure restait impressionnant dans son courroux.

Une fois la chambre vidée, il inspecta rageusement le traitement administré, en réduisit la dose en maugréant qu'avec celle qu'on lui avait donné on assommerait un cheval, amena une chaise contre le lit, posa ses coudes sur le bord de celui-ci et prit le pouls de Harry avec une délicatesse qui jurait avec son attitude agressive, puis reposa son regard sur celui de Harry qui perdit son souffle un instant en y lisant un mélange d'inquiétude et d'exaspération.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » gronda-t il sourdement sans lâcher son poignet

Une fois remis du choc, Harry sentit la colère s'infiltrer dans ses veines aussi sûrement que la potion qui passait dans son sang.

« Parce que c'est ma faute, peut-être, si ce fou furieux s'en est pris à moi ?! Je n'ai pas été attaqué dans le seul but de te contrarier figure toi !

Tu n'avais pas l'autorisation de sortir de cette chambre ! As-tu seulement une idée du nombre de sorciers qui veulent ta mort ?

Je n'en tiens plus le compte depuis bien longtemps et de quel droit prétend-tu décider de mes déplacements ?

Tu es MON patient !!!

Je ne suis pas TA chose ! Je n'ai jamais laissé personne décider pour moi, même pas cette foutue Prophétie alors si tu crois que je vais obéir aux consignes qu'un petit aristocrate déchu n'a même pas songé à me donner, tu te trompes lourdement !

Harry était en rage, il songeait sérieusement à accompagner ses paroles d'un poing dans la figure de ce petit arriviste qui croyait pouvoir lui dicter ce qu'il avait à faire, mais paradoxalement, alors que leurs regards se lançaient des éclairs de pure rage, la main d'Harry restait toujours blottie dans la paume chaude de Drago, y reposant comme un oisillon dans son nid.

Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin avec cette insulte et la regrettait déjà, tout en étant surpris de ressentir soudain des sentiments aussi intenses alors qu'ils lui faisaient défaut hier encore. Il s'attendait à ce que Drago quitte sa chambre en hurlant qu'il refusait de s'occuper d'un irresponsable pathétique, mais il n'en fit rien.

Au contraire, son visage se décrispa : « Et bien, il semble que cette expérience ait eu du bon malgré tout, si j'avais su qu'un petit Doloris te rendrait enfin un peu vivant, je t'en aurais lancé un moi-même ! »

Et contre toute attente, il éclata de rire, un fou rire, nerveux sans doute, mais qui raisonna agréablement dans la pièce et aux oreilles de son patient.

Harry ne sut comment réagir et son visage ébahi fit encore plus rire Drago qui semblait avoir du mal à s'arrêter.

Une infirmière passa sa tête par la porte et Drago se leva, se calmant subitement en lâchant la main de son patient qui en fut désappointé

Bonjour Monsieur Potter, bonjour docteur. Je viens de prendre mon service, si vous le souhaitez je vais vous remplacer.

Non, merci Anthéa, mais étant donné les évènements d'aujourd'hui, je compte veiller personnellement sur la santé de Monsieur Potter, il est en observation jusqu'à ce soir.

Je comprends, mais vous venez de faire deux gardes de nuit de suite, il faudrait que vous vous reposiez…

Seriez-vous mon médecin traitant Mademoiselle ? » répliqua-t il d'un ton glacial

« Bien sur que non mais…

Alors laissez-nous et dites à vos collègues de ne plus mettre les pieds ici jusqu'à ce soir.

Vous… ?

Vous pouvez disposer. » clôturât-il sèchement

L'infirmière ne demanda pas son reste et referma la porte avec le plus de précautions possible. Drago, satisfait, se retourna vers Harry qui… s'était endormi.

Il inspecta encore la perfusion, ausculta l'endormi en poussant un profond soupir. Tout allait pour le mieux étant donné les évènements. Harry, décidément, était vraiment robuste : dans son état encore fragile, le sort aurait pu le tuer. Rien d'étonnant à ce que son nouveau surnom dans la Gazette du Sorcier soit « L'Immortel ».

Certains en étaient si persuadés qu'il y avait six mois, un infirmier avait été arrêté pour avoir revendu à des laboratoires des cheveux et des rognures d'ongle de Harry dans le but de créer avec des potions d'immortalité.

Un « clac clac » intempestif se fit entendre à la fenêtre : c'était Hedwige. Ayant constaté par elle même que son maître était de retour, elle comptait bien reprendre sa place auprès de lui. Drago hésita un instant pour des raisons d'hygiène puis finit par ouvrir la fenêtre. La chouette s'engouffra dans la chambre d'un vol gracieux, avec un signe de tête pour celui qui lui avait ouvert qui ressemblait à un remerciement et choisit la barre métallique au pied du lit en guise de perchoir.

Drago contacta Hermione avec laquelle il avait sympathisé contre toute attente pendant le coma du Survivant pour qu'elle ramène après ses cours la cage de l'oiseau ainsi qu'un peu de miam hibou. La chouette se jeta sur la nourriture mais dédaigna la cage, refusant de quitter son poste d'observation, le regard focalisé sur son maître assoupi.

Toute la journée, Drago resta dans la chambre d'Harry à s'assurer de son rétablissement, qu'aucune complication malvenue ne survienne et quand il eut fini il s'installa sur la chaise et travailla sur sa thèse.

Il comptait bien se spécialiser dans la recherche médicamenteuse, la pratique de la médecine dite générale n'était pas faite pour lui : tous ces corps à palper, cette chair souvent flétrie, purulente ou crasseuse… et il se retenait souvent de rappeler à certains patients des règles élémentaires d'hygiène.

A midi il oublia de déjeuner et c'est vers cinq heures de l'après midi que Harry se réveilla.

Hedwige s'ébroua et voleta jusqu'à son épaule, menaçant Drago qui s'approchait à son tour mais Harry la convainquit d'un regard de changer d'attitude.

Le médicomage le pressa d'une multitude de questions auxquelles il fut bien embarrassé de répondre. Il était las qu'on lui demande toujours comment il se sentait alors qu'il ressentait si peu de choses.

La vérité, c'est que la plupart du temps, comme à cette heure, il n'éprouvait rien. Seulement cette lassitude, cette impression de vide.

Drago n'insista pas longtemps et il en fut soulagé.

Ils se firent apporter une légère collation. Harry avisa les pages noircies sur la table de chevet et interrogea Drago sur sa thèse qui, lancé sur son sujet de prédilection et oubliant momentanément qu'il s'adressait à son patient s'assit, les coudes posés sur le bord du lit, pour se lancer dans un long discours passionné.

Harry n'avait jamais été intéressé par les potions, il perdit donc vite le fil. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était surtout de l'entendre parler, d'avoir l'occasion de le regarder tranquillement et il se repaissait de cette vue à l'envie.

Le discours devint conversation qui dévia sur leur enfance. Dans ses « souvenirs », Harry ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir parlé avec lui, excepté le jour de la mort de sa mère, et s'ils évitèrent soigneusement de parler de Poudlard pour ne pas évoquer des conflits, la conversation fut des plus enrichissantes.

Harry était en train de lui raconter les mauvais coups qu'il avait parfois fait à son cousin moldu quand il s'aperçut que son praticien laissait tomber brusquement sa tête vers l'avant pour la relever aussitôt : il tombait littéralement de sommeil. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire attendri.

Il parla alors plus doucement en regardant, fasciné, le médicomage lutter puis finir par s'effondrer sur le lit : une de ses mains touchait la sienne du bout des doigts et sa tête, dont Harry adoucit la chute, retomba mollement sur son épaule.

Ce poids contre lui le faisait se sentir… complet, et son corps se détendit aussitôt.

Ce simple contact réveillait en lui des émotions, à présent il en était sûr.

A l'idée qu'il y avait une infime chance que ses flashs aient été réalité, il se sentit aussi léger qu'une plume et s'endormit aussitôt comme si le sommeil du blond était contagieux.

Avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte tout à fait, il se dit qu'il était grand temps de faire la seule chose qui le délivrerait et qui, selon, le ramènerait totalement à la vie ou lui donnerait envie d'en finir.


	5. Faire face à la vérité

Au lever du soleil, Harry était seul dans sa chambre. Il s'en sentit un peu déçu mais il avait passé sa meilleure nuit depuis qu'il était sorti du coma.

Il avait l'impression que la tête de Drago pesait encore sur son épaule, il en ressentait le poids. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait rêvé. Un beau rêve, calme, féerique, dans lequel il marchait dans une forêt où la moindre feuille irradiait de lumière, où la courbure de la moindre branche d'arbre semblait avoir été dessinée par un artiste aux traits sûrs.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il allait oser, il allait savoir, il se sentait le courage d'affronter enfin la réalité, comme si une nouvelle force lui était venue pendant la nuit.

Oh, sa main tremblait bien un peu pendant son petit déjeuner en songeant à son plan…

Ron vint le voir et ils parlèrent de son futur déménagement afin de vivre avec Hermione. De sa carrière de gardien de but au sein du Club de Flaquemare , de ses projets d'avenir et l'interrogea sur ce qu'Harry voudrait faire à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Luna lui rendit visite également et il l'interrogea sur sa thèse plus en profondeur.

Ginnie, de passage à Londres vint le saluer aussi.

Puis il attendit.

Attendit que vienne l'heure à laquelle Drago franchirait la porte.

Et jamais attente ne lui parut aussi longue.

Incapable de penser à autre chose, il scruta en vain le panneau de bois en s'imaginant ce qui allait se passer, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit au déjeuner, l'estomac noué.

Drago allait entrer, il s'approcherait de lui et alors…

Quand l'heure de sa visite quotidienne sonna, il était à bout de nerf, ayant usé toute sa patience.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer un jeune homme enjoué aux longs cheveux châtains. Drago se serait-il fait remplacer, faisant ainsi échouer ses projets ? Etait-il malade ?

Harry aurait probablement remarqué que le jeune homme était vraiment beau dans d'autres circonstances mais en le voyant entrer, suivi ensuite par Drago, il ne le vit que comme un obstacle à son projet et le trouva d'emblée antipathique malgré son air affable.

Drago le lui présenta comme un nouvel interne fraîchement arrivé dans l'établissement, avec lequel il avait fait ses études, et après lui avoir promis de le rejoindre plus tard dans la salle de repos, le jeune homme du nom de Andrew Chatterton s'en fut, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

Ce dernier essaya alors de se concentrer sur son plan pendant que Drago l'auscultait mais il avait des difficultés à le faire, perturbé par l'incident au point de n'avoir pas remarqué que, cette fois, il avait échappé à ces flashs troublants.

Pourquoi Drago avait-il pris la peine de lui présenter ce jeune homme ? Comptait-il sur lui pour le remplacer dans les soins qu'il lui donnait ? Pire : était-ce son amant ?

Pendant que les questions tournaient dans son esprit, Drago avait repoussé les draps pour découvrir Harry et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Cela le surprit au point de lui faire oublier ses contrariétés. Drago s'étonna de sa réaction effarouchée et dit « Assied-toi s'il te plait, je vais examiner ta blessure au point d'impact »

Harry rougit un peu en se redressant, puis beaucoup quand le médicomage, absorbé par sa tâche, sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à son patient, releva un peu la longue chemise réglementaire de l'hôpital pour dégager sa jambe puis défaire doucement les bandages autour de sa cuisse.

Le contact des doigts de Drago sur sa peau nue lui faisait un effet certain et si les chemises de l'hôpital n'avaient pas été si amples, le médicomage n'aurait pu continuer d'ignorer ainsi l'excitation qu'il faisait naître chez son patient. Il déclara qu'étant donné l'incident de la veille ils ne pouvaient pas reprendre la rééducation de si tôt et donc qu'il allait bientôt partir, tout en fixant obstinément la jambe qu'il rebandait.

Harry tremblait à l'idée de croiser son regard. Décidément, à son contact, il ressentait trop de choses, c'était presque difficilement supportable quand on songeait que le reste du temps il n'était qu'un vide émotionnel.

Et se décidant enfin à mettre en place le plan pourtant si simple en théorie qui l'avait obnubilé toute la journée, alors que Drago relevait la tête vers lui avec une lenteur crispante en délaissant sa cuisse, avant que la peur ne le submerge encore, l'empêchant d'agir, il prit la tête de Drago entre ses mains et avança son visage pour l'embrasser un peu brusquement, fermant les yeux comme on prie qu'un miracle arrive.

Il sentit le jeune médicomage se raidir sous l'assaut, refusant de rouvrir les yeux pour ne songer qu'à ces douces lèvres qu'il prenait entre les siennes, à la chaleur de ses joues dans ses paumes. Surtout ne pas se demander si Drago était choqué, profiter de l'instant qui ne pouvait pas durer.

Et c'est alors qu'il se passa une chose à laquelle il n'avait même pas songé, tout à son obsession de baiser volé.

Il sentit les lèvres dont il s'était si audacieusement saisi s'entrouvrir et une langue paresseuse quémander doucement le passage, deux bras sûrs le plaquèrent contre un torse puissant avant qu'une main ne remonte le long de son échine pour se poser sur sa nuque.

Il goûta avec délectation la caresse qui lui était offerte, sa tête tournait en sentant les doigts fins de Drago caresser sa nuque, son poitrail haletant contre le sien, il se raccrochait à sa blouse en se sentant perdre pied, et malgré l'étourdissement qui l'emportait, il se rendit compte que leur baiser avait un goût délicieusement salé et que leurs lèvres étaient bien trop humides : il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda Drago.

Drago, les yeux clos, tout au baiser passionné qu'il était en train de partager, pleurait. De grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses longs cils clairs, retombant sur ses joues pour mourir entre leurs lèvres.

Et là, Harry se souvint.

Oui, ce n'était plus un de ces flashs violents qui l'avaient laissé dans l'incertitude, c'était sa mémoire qui lui revenait douloureusement.

C'était juste avant que Voldemort ne franchisse le périmètre pourtant réputé comme inviolable de Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient disputés.

Parce que Harry ne supportait plus que son ami lui rappelle d'être prudent, parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'avoir à se cacher, enfin parce que Drago refusait de porter en public le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert. C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, la pression qu'ils subissaient était si forte ! Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à la société qui les entourait, ils s'en prenaient l'un à l'autre.

Leurs propos devenaient de plus en plus rudes, tout pourvu que cela blesse l'autre, que son cœur saigne autant que le sien.

Et Harry avait quitté la pièce emplie de leurs cris en lançant hargneusement : « J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître, Malfoy ! Oublie moi pour de bon et disparais de ma vie ! »

Voilà pourquoi Drago n'avait rien tenté, voilà pourquoi il avait fait le sacrifice d'une partie de sa vie pour devenir si tôt médicomage, avait insisté pour devenir son médecin attitré : pour s'assurer qu'il vivrait, mettant en stand-by ses projets de recherche, sans jamais essayer de renouer avec lui malgré tout. Et lorsque enfin Harry s'était réveillé, Drago avait du encore plus souffrir de le voir vivant sans être avec lui. Quels affres avait il du traverser en secret ? Comment avait-il pu supporter cela, jour après jour, sans sombrer dans la folie ? Harry était autant ému de sa force morale que de la force de son amour pour lui que tout cela démontrait.

Et alors qu'il murmurait un pauvre « pardon » contre ses lèvres, la mémoire d'Harry revint entière comme une vague déferlante : leur histoire, son amour si fort et désespéré qu'il l'avait aidé à tuer son ennemi, mais aussi tout le reste :

La peur, l'amitié, le colère, l'injustice, le frustration, la reconnaissance, la culpabilité, le bonheur, la tristesse, le deuil...

Tous ses souvenirs revenaient d'un coup, malmenant son pauvre cœur déjà affolé par des caresses que Drago lui prodiguait, ému de le voir pleurer par sa faute, soulagé de le retrouver.

Son enfance difficile, son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, ses combats avec le Lord Noir, ses discussions enjouées avec ses amis, les éclats de rire, les épreuves et les joies …

Sa rencontre avec Drago, leurs conflits, leur haine farouche, leur étrange attirance, leurs moments volés, leur séparation …

Ce dernier combat si difficile, qu'il voulait remporter pour les siens mais auquel il n'était pas sûr de vouloir survivre, ce sentiment de gâchis qui l'avait envahi devant les restes de son ennemi….

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit secoué de sanglots si forts que Drago rompit leur baiser pour qu'il se niche dans le creux de son thorax : Hagrid, Seamus, Neville, Fred et Georges, le professeur Dumbledore et Minerva Mac Gonagall, tous ces gens qu'il avait aimé, dont il prenait brutalement conscience de la mort, dont il devait faire brusquement le deuil.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine, trop lourd, trop épuisé par ce flot de sentiments contradictoires, il avait mal, physiquement mal, sa gorge serrée à en étouffer, ses yeux si embués par les larmes qu'il était incapable de distinguer quoique ce soit, ne pouvant que s'accrocher désespérément à Drago comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage, Drago qui lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes rendues inaudibles par ses sanglots si violents qui devaient forcer le passage de sa gorge. Drago caressait ses cheveux avec une douceur qui aurait fait fondre le brun s'il n'avait pas été intérieurement ravagé par une véritable tempête émotionnelle.

Il pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots deviennent inaudibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure en silence, sans plus de force, et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amant, épuisé par ses propres pleurs.

Quand l'infirmière de service vint lui apporter son dîner, elle le trouva sagement allongé pendant que son médecin le veillait.

Le médicomage lui annonça que le patient Potter était guéri et lui demanda de l'annoncer à ses proches, n'autorisant cependant aucune visite jusqu'au lendemain matin, et lui dit qu'il attendrait son réveil pour terminer les autres visites qu'il avait à faire.

L'employée s'en fut en ayant le tact de ne pas lui faire remarquer que ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre inhabituel, sa blouse froissée, et qu'il tenait la main de son patient entre les siennes même dans son sommeil.

Une demie heure plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait, Harry rouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Drago à ses côtés.

« Je ne le pensais pas » dit-il faiblement avant que le blond ne l'interrompe d'un baiser.

« Je le sais maintenant » lui répondit-il sur un ton si doux que Harry se sentit défaillir

Je t'aime !

Moi aussi. Reposes toi, je reviendrais demain

Promis ? » dit Harry avec une moue enfantine

« Promis ! » répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Et après un tendre baiser, il quitta silencieusement la pièce, laissant un Harry encore un secoué mais qui cependant ne pouvait se retenir de sourire béatement en fixant le plafond.

***

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Drago venait de finir des soins sur un patient qui avait été attaqué par un veracrasse quand un de ses collègues vint le chercher : Harry le réclamait, il était particulièrement agité mais refusait de dire de quoi il souffrait. Il avait insisté pour que le jeune homme vienne le voir au plus vite.

L'interne courut ventre à terre dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la chambre de son cher patient et le trouva en effet remuant en tous sens, le visage rougi et étrangement crispé. Il referma la porte derrière lui et demanda des explications en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

Quand Harry l'entendit et sentit sa main glisser dans la sienne, il ouvrit les yeux, s'immobilisa et prit soudainement un air embarrassé.

Que t'arrives-t il Harry ? As-tu mal ?

Non…

Pourquoi m'as tu appelé alors ? Dis –moi ce qui ne va pas !

Harry le fixait en… rougissant ? Drago décida d 'attendre qu'il se décide à parler.

C'est que… tout à l'heure, tu as enfin réveillé mon cœur et maintenant… je… me rappelle tout ce que nous avons vécu et… il n'y a pas que ma mémoire ou mes émotions qui se réveillent…

Drago attendit de plus amples explications, ne comprenant pas son malaise. Il scrutait, inquiet, son visage tendu par ce qui ressemblait à de la souffrance, pourtant il disait ne pas avoir mal… puis Harry devint cramoisi et écarta les draps loin de lui. C'est alors que le regard du médicomage descendit le long du corps encore maigre de son ami habillé de sa longue chemise et devina très facilement, sous le tissus …

le sexe de son compagnon particulièrement tendu !

Il fut pris d'un tel fou rire que Harry s'en offusqua

Ne te moque pas de moi Drago, ça n'a rien de drôle !

Oh que si Harry ! Je viens de passer un an à me ronger les sangs en désespérant de te voir sortir du coma, des semaines à te soigner en me demandant si tu m'aimerais encore un jour, et à peine de retour parmi nous tu m'appelles en urgence pour… calmer tes ardeurs ?!

Drago, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, j'ai besoin…

D'une main secourable ?!

« Drago !!! » cria Harry outré avant de se draper dans sa dignité et accessoirement dans la literie en lui tournant le dos. « J'ai eu tort de t'appeler, ma mémoire doit encore me jouer des tours. »

Drago cessa de rire et se pencha sur le lit, mit sa main sur l'épaule du brun, le ramena à lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de dire :

« Mon trésor, tu es encore faible. Crois moi j'en crève d'envie aussi depuis le temps que je t'attends mais ton cœur ne tiendrait pas le choc.

Prétentieux ! rétorqua Harry en se retournant.

Non, Harry, sérieusement, tu reviens de très loin, ton corps doit encore se remettre, tu arrives à peine à tenir debout depuis l'attaque !

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me lever !»répondit Harry d'une voix boudeuse.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de mauvaise foi et lança un sort sur la porte avant de s'allonger à côté de Harry qui continuait à lui tourner le dos ostensiblement. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, soupirant d'aise d'être enfin si proche de lui. Son souffle caressait la nuque du jeune déraisonnable et il était heureux rien qu'à pouvoir ainsi le respirer. Tout en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur son cou pour mieux le goûter, il fit descendre sa main le long du ventre du brun, lentement, et en fouillant sous la longue chemise d'hôpital d'une façon à arracher des frissons à Harry, il attrapa sa verge comme s'il tenait la chose la plus délicate qu'il y eut au monde. Harry se mit à gémir puis tourna la tête, lui lançant un regard implorant et l'embrassant avec fougue. Drago émit alors une sorte de ronronnement en accentuant ses mouvements, ce qui électrisa encore plus son compagnon, si c'était encore possible.

« Drago… » dit Harry dans un souffle alors que celui-ci accentuait ses caresses. Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase car la caresse devenant de plus en plus appuyée l'empêcha de s'exprimer autrement que par des gémissements et de vagues de plaisir en déferlement de satisfaction, il se libéra dans des spasmes si violents qu'il crut un moment que son cœur s'était arrêté.

Il eut un malaise presque imperceptible, mais qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à son ami.

Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux ! » rétorqua un Drago inquiet en train de prendre son pouls, la main plaquée à son torse.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait été agacé par son côté protecteur et raisonnable :lui, il n'avait jamais su être raisonnable et s'en était pourtant très bien sorti. Mais là, effectivement, il avait, peut être, je dis bien peut être, été un peu trop loin en présumant de ses forces. Et il connaissait assez Drago pour savoir que ce ton de reproche, il devait aussi le retourner contre lui. Pourtant, bien que soulagé de ses pulsions les plus urgentes, il ne pouvait en rester là. Et même si ce type d'attitude n'était pas digne de la noble maison Gryffondor, Harry, qui après tout n'était plus d'aucune maison, prit un air contrit pour amadouer celui avec qui il adorait jouer au docteur. Il se blottit dans ses bras, trop heureux de retrouver la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, mais cependant frustré que le corps en question soit habillé. Il sentait contre sa cuisse blessée l'érection de son ami qui n'avait pas pu jouir des mêmes traitements. Cela déclenchait chez lui une multitude d'émotions auxquelles il n'était plus habitué : la culpabilité de le laisser ainsi, l'amusement, l'excitation, la tendresse, la satisfaction, la compassion l'envie, tout cela à la fois le grisait un peu. Il prit le temps de s'y habituer avant de tenter sa victime.

« Drago, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies attendu si longtemps…

Tu n'as pas l'air de le regretter en tout cas !

Oh non ! Mais c'est tellement injuste : dans mon coma, je ne me sentais pas seul, je ne pourrais pas en dire autant pour toi …

Je préférais être seul que faire semblant de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit-il un peu sombre

« Et pourtant, bien que ce soit toi qui aies attendu de la façon la plus pénible…

Quoi ?

Même ainsi contre moi tu me manques encore un peu, je veux plus, je te veux toi, je veux te voir…

Ne t'en fais pas, patience, laisse faire le temps et tu verras tout ce que tu as envie de voir… » lui promit il en souriant.

L'interne l'embrassa, le tenant contre lui, le caressant, s'attardant à plaisir sur ses fesses charnues, puis poussant un cri rauque quand le brun abandonna sa bouche pour le mordiller au cou et à l'épaule. Mais quand dans le même temps il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa robe de médicomage, il protesta :

« J'ai dit patience !

Nous avons assez attendu, ne crois-tu pas ? » murmura Harry d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Drago tenta de répliquer mais une main des plus tendre vint se poser délicatement sur sa joue, Aussitôt , il fondit sous les lèvres d'Harry qui prenaient, elles au moins, le temps de redécouvrir le contour des siennes, tant et si bien que ce fut sa patience à lui qui fut mise à rude épreuve pour ne pas approfondir ce contact Drago s'était toujours senti désarmé face à la tendresse. Un contact franc, direct, voire agressif, il savait le gérer. Contrôler son corps face aux assauts d'un partenaire était pour lui un jeu, une guerre des nerfs dont il se savait le vainqueur. Il en avait joué avant de connaître Harry. Mais contre la douceur, il ne savait comment se défendre. Une caresse chaste sur son visage le troublait bien plus que l'attouchement le plus impertinent. Ce genre de relation lui était si peu habituel qu'il se sentait totalement impuissant pour y résister : c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, et il ne l'avait jamais obtenu que de Harry. Celui- ci avait-il seulement conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ayant obtenu par ce biais la fin des discours moralisateurs, Harry était en train de faire oublier à Drago jusqu'à son nom. Heureux de retrouver la peau nue du torse de son amant, il la parcourut des lèvres avec joie, comme on retrouve un chemin aimé qu'on n'a pu prendre depuis longtemps. Convaincu d'être à sa place ici et maintenant et enfin sûr de ses émotions, il tentait de les exprimer par ses caresses que Drago lui rendait avec autant de tendresse. Harry vit nettement sur sa poitrine le tatouage dont il se rappelait, et fut ému aux larmes quand il aperçut autour de son cou un fin lien d'argent auquel pendait un médaillon qu'il reconnu immédiatement : c'était le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert. Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir que c'était au tour de son amant de pleurer dans ses bras, car alors il se rua sur lui avec une énergie étonnante pour son état de santé. Il devint la proie de ses assauts et se laissa étourdir par celui qui tout à la fois l'enlaçait, le mordillait, le palpait furieusement en poussant ces sortes de petits grognements propres à Harry quand le désir montait en lui. Rien que ce son aurait suffi à lui faire tourner la tête et il se laissa porter par cette frénésie de contact, tant et si bien que perdu dans cette avalanche de sensations, ce fut à peine s'il remarqua qu'Harry, un air de triomphe rayonnant sur son visage, venait de lui ôter son pantalon, définitivement de trop à ce stade de leur démonstration d'affection, et le boxer qui allait avec d'un même mouvement souple.

Les deux hommes roulèrent l'un sur l'autre le long de la couche. Drago se retrouva sous son partenaire et commença à titiller d'un doigt son entrée. Harry était toujours prompt à réagir à ce genre de caresse et rien n'avait changé entre eux : il le vit se cambrer pour mieux le recevoir, son visage, yeux fermés, ne cachant rien de son plaisir et de son impatience. Le brun se mit à remuer des hanches pour l'encourager à aller plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'à force de se cambrer il se retrouve assis sur lui, et lorsque Drago croisa de nouveau son regard, il y lut une telle supplique qu'il n'attendit plus pour s'insinuer précautionneusement entre ses fesses.

Harry, bien que son corps ne fut plus habitué à ce genre de pratique, prit à peine en compte la douleur qui tentait de se faire remarquer en lui et poussa un soupir de satisfaction : enfin, il se sentait entier. Ses bras flanchaient déjà, il avait peur de faire encore preuve de faiblesse. Il était hors de question qu'il donne à Drago une raison de cesser cette délicieuse torture : par conséquent, il se pencha et gracieusement les fit rouler de façon à ce que Drago se retrouve au dessus, tentant de masquer le tremblement nerveux de ses jambes généreusement écartées.

Le médaillon au cou de Drago se balançait à présent au dessus de lui d'un mouvement hypnotique, faisant ressortir la beauté du grain de peau de son amant et lui prouvant qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Drago se colla contre Harry pour reprendre son souffle et l'embrasser Il sentit contre son torse le cœur de son patient battre un peu trop vite mais le sien était déjà trop affolé pour s'embarrasser de scrupules. Il goûta comme une gourmandise le grognement de son partenaire quand il recommença ses va et vient lascifs, sentant contre son ventre le sexe du brun vibrer. C'était si bon, il avait perdu l'espoir de revivre de tels moments, cela faisait un an qu'il vivait en ignorant délibérément les besoins de son corps, évitant tant que faire se pouvait de se satisfaire lui-même pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer en se rendant compte, une fois les hallucinations de son imagination envolées, que Harry n'était pas à ses côtés.

N'y tenant plus il rompit leur baiser pour passer les jambes de son amant au dessus de ses épaules sans le quitter du regard, fasciné de revoir ses traits transfigurés de désir. Il prit dans sa main le sexe de Harry : dressé , il semblait quémander ses caresses. Il n'en manqua pas et Drago accéléra légèrement la cadence.

Harry agrippa des deux mains les bras de son compagnon concentré sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait à être de nouveau dans cet étroit fourreau, et d'un mouvement brusque du bassin il lui arracha un râle. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas être patient, il voulait vivre, enfin, tout ce dont il avait été privé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Déjà hors d'haleine il répéta ses coups en dévorant des yeux un Drago pantois. Puis ils joignirent leurs mouvements, chacun accusant les coups de rein de l'autre avec un plaisir grandissant, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre. Drago sentait les bourses de Harry buter contre son ventre, la tête d'Harry tournait de la plus délicieuse des façons en encaissant les heurts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au paroxysme, au sommet, là où tout n'est que chaleur et urgence, et ils explosèrent ensemble dans une même jouissance. Drago s'effondra peu après aux côtés de son compagnon, ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre son souffle puis regarda Harry qui reprenait avec peine le sien, le cœur battant la chamade, épuisé mais visiblement aux anges.

« Voilà de quoi me faire rayer de l'ordre des médicomages à peine inscrit sur leur liste ! » ironisa t il

« Non, c'est un excellent traitement docteur » dit Harry, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

Harry se blottit contre lui le temps de calmer son émoi puis tenta de retenir Drago quand celui-ci se leva pour se rhabiller mais ses geignements eurent pour seul but de faire sourire son ami.

L'interne lança un _Finite Incantatem_ sur la porte quand il eut fini de se redonner une contenance et d'aider Harry à se rajuster

« Quel sort as-tu utilisé sur la porte ? » demanda le brun

« Un sortilège Repousse-Sorcier. Magie Noire. Aller direct à Azkaban garanti. Et moi qui avais réussi à me faire passer pour un bon garçon ! » dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Et ils l'ont cru ? » plaisanta Harry

« Jusqu'ici j'y suis parvenu… Avec toi dans les parages tout espoir est perdu»

Harry laissa traîner une main sur les hanches de Drago, encore à sa portée, en une caresse paresseuse. Il eut juste le temps de voir le blond passer le seuil de sa chambre avant que ses paupières ne se ferment d'elles même et qu'il ne se laisse aller encore, mais cette fois au sommeil.

**Et voilà ! Prochain et dernier chapitre dans quelques jours**. Merci de m'avoir lu !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne année à tous ! Comme moi aujourd'hui la plupart d'entre vous ont repris dans le froid le boulot, brrr c'est inhumain ce frrrrroid ! Alors pour vous consoler voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, on se retrouve à la fin

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione était déjà là. Il l'accueillit chaleureusement, comme il l'aurait fait en sortant du coma s'il avait été dans son état normal. C'était bon de voir ses amis, d'être sûr de son passé et de ses sentiments !

Et même s'il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir même pas pu assister à l'enterrement de ceux qu'il aimait et qui n'avaient pas survécu à cette guerre, même s'il en souffrait, cela en valait la peine, il se sentait vivant et humain aussi à cause de cela.

Il n'avait jamais autant compris que ce matin là les paroles du Professeur Dumbledore à la mort de Sirius.

A présent il pouvait vraiment rire, pleurer sincèrement la mort des leurs avec Hermione, s'émouvoir de l'arrivée dans sa chambre de la famille Weasley amputée de deux de ses membres et plus tard confier à Luna Lovegood que sa théorie s'était révélée juste, ce qui la mit dans une joie qu'elle montra de la plus extravagante des façons en trépignant comme un enfant et en exécutant une curieuse danse.

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu et pourtant qui était si logique, c'est qu'elle lui demande qui était cet amour qui l'avait sorti de sa léthargie.

Il le lui révéla, la sachant une personne de confiance, en se disant qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à aborder le sujet avec Drago pour avoir son accord pour en parler aux autres. Après tout, leur secret était-il encore nécessaire ?

Quand ce fut le tour de la visite quotidienne de Drago, il voulut se lever pour l'attendre devant la porte, mais sa jambe était encore douloureuse et ses efforts imprudents trop récents : il ne le put pas. Cependant, il réussit à l'accueillir assis et à peine Drago s'approcha-t il du lit qu'il se jeta dans ses bras. Il faillit dans sa précipitation se retrouver à terre ce qui amusa beaucoup l'ex Serpentard. Harry se dit que décidément Drago aimait se moquer de lui mais ne s'en vexait pas, surtout quand, comme à présent, il l'embrassait avec une telle sensualité qu'il ne pouvait qu'en gémir doucement.

Puis le médicomage l'ausculta comme de coutume et Harry se saisit d'une des mains qui passait au-dessus de son corps pour la poser directement sur son torse, mais Drago n'apprécia pas l'invite : il prenait son travail à cœur et Harry en fut quitte pour une claque agacée sur le bout des doigts.

A partir de ce moment, Harry ne broncha plus, refusant même de le regarder quand le praticien lui annonça qu'ils reprendraient dès demain la rééducation puisqu'il s'était remis de son attaque à une vitesse miraculeuse.

Harry ! Je vais devoir partir. Tu pourrais au moins me dire au revoir !

Salut, à demain.

Harry… Arrête de bouder comme un gamin !

Pourquoi t'en vas-tu si vite ? Du moment que tu n'as plus rien de professionnel à voir avec moi tu t'empresses de fuir !

Je ne fuis pas, je suis sur mon lieu de travail ! Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux…

Pourtant, hier soir, il me semble que tu as bien fait ce que tu voulais…

Et je n'en suis pas fier, mais je n'ai pas pu te résister. Maintenant tu es rétabli, dans quelques jours tu pourras sortir d'ici. Ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus. Mais une fois hors de cet établissement, rien ne nous empêchera de rattraper le temps perdu.

Ok… Mais tu es fatiguant d'être à ce point raisonnable…

Et moi je suis fatigué que tu le sois si peu ! Mais je t'aime quand même va…

Ta bonté te perdra !

Je sais ! A propos de sortie…

Oui ?

Est ce que tu as décidé de l'endroit où tu veux habiter ?

Hier je ne savais même pas si je pourrais sortir un jour alors tu me prends un peu au dépourvu mais… Tu as une suggestion ?

J'ai de la place chez moi. On a déjà perdu un an, je pourrais quitter l'hôpital dans quelques mois pour me remettre à la recherche… Je serai plus souvent disponible, et puis cela te laisserait le temps de te remettre et de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire par la suite…

Tu me proposes de vivre avec toi ?

Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'étoiles et Drago fut un peu contrarié de voir son offre pragmatique devenir une demande romantique puis il baissa les bras, se disant qu'il était inutile de nier que c'était aussi parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'être avec lui plus souvent.

Oui. Réfléchis-y, tu me donneras ta réponse plus tard.

C'est tout réfléchi : c'est oui !

Parfait. A demain !

Drago !

Quoi encore ?

Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça !

Et comment devrais-je le faire alors ? A cloche-pied ?

J'ai même pas droit à un bisou ?

Tu veux que je te borde aussi ?!

Le ton était moqueur mais pourtant Drago revint sur ses pas et se pencha vers lui pour un baiser qui se voulait rapide mais qui s'intensifia en un temps record. Assis sur le lit, il goûta avec plaisir la langue joueuse de son ami qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne mais quand il sentit une main se faufiler entre eux pour caresser à travers sa blouse et son pantalon son entrejambe, il réagit violemment et s'écarta d'Harry avant que ses sens ne le poussent à accepter d'aller plus loin, lui faisant oublier ses devoirs. Il fit bien puisqu'à peine rajustée sa tenue, une nouvelle visite entra dans sa chambre. Décidément, Harry était intenable.

Dans l'après midi, Ron vint le chercher avec une chaise roulante : on lui interdisait de présumer de ses forces, soit, mais il était grand temps qu'il quitte cet établissement pour rendre hommage à ceux qu'il avait aimé. Les deux hommes avaient toujours été du genre bavard entre eux, mais la tournée des cimetières sorciers d'Angleterre s'effectua dans un silence religieux. En quelques heures, Harry déposa plus de bouquets de fleurs qu'il n'en avait vu de toute sa vie. Il eut la surprise de croiser Petunia Dursley sur la tombe de ses parents, mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver et quitta les lieux rapidement sans un regard dans sa direction. Ces visites posthumes avaient beau ressembler à un inventaire sinistre des victimes de la guerre, elles étaient pour Harry un rituel nécessaire pour retrouver en lui la paix qui lui manquait encore. Bien que bouleversé par ces adieux à faire et se sentant coupable de n'avoir pas été là, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais… Il était soulagé de n'avoir devant lui que des pierres propres et lisses auxquelles faire face : ses amis étaient morts sans qu'il n'ait à s'en rappeler comme tels : il les avait quitté vivants. Il ne devrait pas porter en lui le souvenir de leur corps démembrés, brûlés par des sorts, il ne serait pas marqué par l'image mentale persistante de proches aux yeux ouverts sur le néant. Pas de paupières à refermer, pas de corps vulnérables. Ils pourraient rester à jamais, au fond de sa mémoire, aussi forts et vivants qu'il les avait connu. Aussi pénible que cette épreuve fut, Ron resta toute l'après midi près de son ami, les faisant transplaner de cimetière en cimetière, déposant parfois une main sur son épaule quand il sentait l'émotion trop forte. Il était une présence silencieuse mais forte à sers côtés.

Mais Harry, ce jour là, n'eut pas que le deuil des morts à supporter.

Il est parfois des personnes, qui mises face à une réalité qu'ils refusent d'admettre disparaissent tout aussi sûrement sans pour autant cesser de vivre.

Ron fut de ceux là. Quand il raccompagna, sous le soleil couchant Harry à l'hôpital, celui-ci, touché par la façon dont il l'avait accompagné tout ce temps se sentit assez en confiance pour lui raconter ce qu'il lui avait caché jusque là. Ron ne l'avait même pas écouté jusqu 'au bout : quand il avait compris les penchants de son ami, son visage avait pris un air dégoûté que Harry ne lui avait pas vu depuis le jour où celui-ci s'était regardé dans le miroir, accoutré de la robe de soirée que lui avait donné sa mère pour le bal du tournois des trois sorciers. Mais quand il avait su vers qui le cœur du brun était tourné, il avait fermé son visage et était parti sans se retourner, sans un mot. Harry avait essayé de le retenir, mais d'un geste brusque Ron s'était dégagé, regardant obstinément ailleurs en continuant d'avancer.

Ce deuil là, inattendu malgré tout, était peut être le plus dur à supporter. Hermione avait eu beau lui dire que cette tête de mule qu'elle aimait malgré tout allait forcément revenir vers lui, Harry n'en était pas si sûr : il se rappelait encore trop nettement les plaisanteries de mauvais goût que Ron aimait faire dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors et de la haine qu'il avait pour son cousin. L'amitié de Ron, comme la sienne d'ailleurs, ne serait pas assez forte pour combattre l'intolérance de l'un et la rancœur de l'autre.

Harry consola sa déception dans les bras de Drago le soir venu, puis il n'en fut plus question : il avait bien mieux à faire avec lui, il était heureux de retrouver leurs conversations joueuse entre eux, cette complicité.

Quelques semaines plus tard, une conférence de presse très attendue eut lieu à Ste Mangouste. La moindre feuille de chou avait dépêché son meilleur journaliste pour couvrir l'évènement : Harry Potter était enfin guéri et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'hôpital.

Quels étaient ses projets ? On l'imaginait déjà marié avec toutes les stars du moment.

Sa vengeance était-elle assouvie ? Certains le disaient ivre de représailles…

Souffrait-il de troubles post-traumatiques ?

Et surtout, surtout, se demandait-on à Sorcière Hebdo dans le courrier des fans depuis des mois, allait-il rester « le sorcier le plus sexy du siècle » ?

La salle grouillait de curieux bavards. Les photographes avaient littéralement l'œil collé à leur objectif pour être les premiers à prendre un cliché du « héros »

Quand Harry arriva dans la pièce, les flashs sorciers crépitèrent à tel point qu'on aurait dit un feu d'artifice aveuglant qui fut suivit d'une brume épaisse. On dut ouvrir les fenêtres pour y voir plus clair. Harry se dit qu'il était temps qu'ils copient le système moldu sur ce point. Encore un peu amaigri et s'appuyant sur une canne ornée d'un vif d'or en son pommeau, il avait fière allure et offrit un sourire avenant aux journalistes qui jouaient des coudes pour s'approcher plus près et levaient déjà la main pour poser leur questions avec autant d'empressement qu'Hermione durant sa scolarité. Un à un, il leur donna la parole et leur répondit, sinon en leur donnant tous les détails qu'ils souhaitaient, du moins le plus aimablement possible ce qui ravissait tout le monde. Quand, après deux heures d'interrogatoire qui en aurait lassé plus d'un, les mains se fatiguèrent de se lever, Harry, sans se départir du même sourire, demanda : « J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits de ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui ? ». Un brouhaha affirmatif lui assura que oui. « Car c'est la dernière fois que vous m'interrogerez, ou même que vous serez autorisés à écrire à mon sujet ». Un silence stupéfait suivit cette annonce. « Demain matin, paraîtront vos dernières informations sur Harry Potter. Alors profitez en bien. Demain vous n'écrirez ni plus ni moins que ce que je viens de vous dire, sans circonvolutions ou hypothèses abracadabrantes. Et à partir d'après demain, le journal qui se permettra de publier le moindre entrefilet me concernant se verra poursuivi par mon avocat ». Harry désigna d'un mouvement distrait de la main un homme qui sortit alors de l'ombre et que tous reconnurent comme étant Alan Fletcher, l'avocat le plus renommé du pays, qui n'avait jamais perdu un procès, intransigeant et incorruptible. Harry reprit : « Tout détenteur de carte de presse ne devra plus s'approcher de moi à moins de 200 mètres et si une photo, la plus anodine, paraissait, le journal qui l'aurait publiée se verrait condamné à me verser une rente à vie. Et croyez-moi, j'ai l'intention de vivre très longtemps... En conclusion : trouvez-vous un autre sujet de scoop ». Et sur ces mots il quitta, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, la salle sous les regards médusés.

Le lendemain, les journaux ne traitaient presque que de Harry Potter, de la une au quatrième de couverture. L'actualité politique en était réduite au format de la rubrique des chiens écrasés. On donna toutes les informations possibles, commenta à n'en plus finir la décision du sujet de leurs articles, mais le lendemain les lecteurs affamés d'information sur leur célébrité préférée ne trouvèrent rien à se mettre sous la dent. Au bout d'une semaine, un journal en perte de vitesse tenta bien hardiment un article recueillant des témoignages de proches du héros, proches dont Harry n'avait pour la plupart même pas connaissance de l'existence, mais ce fut son dernier tirage, et Harry reversa la totalité des indemnités versées ainsi obtenues à des associations de victimes de la guerre dont il se sentait malgré tout responsable, ce que personne ne sut puisque aucun journaliste ne tenta plus ne serait-ce que de nommer le nom du jeune sorcier : Harry était donc devenu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-écrire-le-nom. Et il en était enchanté. Le public finit par se lasser d'attendre un ragot quelconque et finit par retourner son intérêt comme avant la guerre vers les stars du Quidditch, se passionnant notamment pour un gardien de but du nom de Ron Weasley. Harry souriait tristement à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa photo à la une : le rouquin avait enfin la gloire et l'intérêt qu'il lui avait si souvent jalousé. Harry s'était imaginé que le jour où son ami serait enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur, il s'en réjouirait à ses côtés. Mais les choses tournent rarement comme on les imagine à 12 ans.

Harry s'était installé chez Drago et était confiant dans son avenir. Certes, tout ne serait pas facile : il faudrait affronter les réactions de ses amis, pour ce qu'il en restait, apprendre à vivre à deux, se tourner vers d'autres projets qu'un combat contre Voldemort … Au fond tout cela consistait en une seule chose : apprendre à vivre, non plus à survivre. Le « Survivant » n'était plus, et il était grand temps qu'il connaisse la vie d'un sorcier comme les autres, si les autres lui en laissaient la possibilité…

FIN

**Voilà, c'est ici que je vous laisse. Cette fanfiction aurait dû être deux fois plus longue. J'aurais dû écrire la vie quotidienne de notre couple préféré, et puis le jour où le monde aurait su, de bouche à oreille, que Harry et Drago étaient ensemble et de là ça aurait dégénéré. Drago aurait été sérieusement agréssé, Harry devenant cette fois de soignant, faisant de son mieux. Ron qui ne réagit toujours que trop tard serait alors revenu vers son ami pour le soutenir, parce que malgré tout c'est son ami et que Drago ne méritait pas ça. Et petit à petit, Harry et Drago seraient devenu les symboles volontaires ou non de la lutte contre l'homophobie. Mais cette suite, vous ne l'aurez pas, ne m'en voulez pas. Je vais vers d'autres horizons, en prenant mon temps cette fois plutôt que d'écrire vite pour vite publier et créer mon propre univers ; celui de JKR est magnifique mais à présent je m'y sens à l'étroit. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements, votre enthousiasme et vous dis à bientôt pour un dernier OS à paraître dans le Troisième Œil qui lui aussi s'arrêtera bientôt pour muter en 5****ème**** pied. En attendant, prenez le votre et joyeuse année 2010 !**

6


End file.
